


Lets make it work

by cromix



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromix/pseuds/cromix





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
“Shit, I am going to be late again!” – said wild blonde with curly hair as she jumped off the bed. Misty Day was for the third time late for school. She knew that Mrs. Thompson doesn’t like when her students are late. Misty ran like a speed of light to her wardrobe to get dressed. She grabbed a black pair of jeans and black and white Fleetwood Mac T-shirt. It was 7:35 in the morning and the school bus is supposed to be in front of Misty’s house in five minutes. Misty ran downstairs but stopped at the middle when she remembered that she almost forgot her backpack. “I’m going to make it!” – She grabbed her backpack and ran wildly down the stairs. Grabbing the bagel on the kitchen counter Misty ran through the front door. Bus was just about to leave when Misty started shouting “Stop! Im coming! ”. The bus driver stopped and let Misty on the bus. He grimaced at blonde girl and said sarcastically “Always on time Miss Day.” Misty saw her friend Zoe sitting by the window. “I thought you weren’t coming. God knows what would’ve happened if you were late for Mrs. Thompson’s class.” – said Zoe with worried look on her face.   
“Who cares I’ m still flunking. She keeps giving me F for breathing”- with slight irritation in her voice Misty leaned her head on Zoe’s shoulder. The two of them enjoyed their ride in silence until they arrived to school. Misty loved her biology and botany classes but hated how Mrs. Thompson treated her. Misty and Zoe were expected by Madison and Queenie. Madison was a blonde and a little shorter girl than Misty, she was often called “Hollywood” by her friends because she was always auditioning for movie roles. They loved her even though she was bitchy sometimes. Queenie is an obese girl with short curly hair but very proud and confident about her looks. She has a sassy attitude just like Madison, sometimes they can’t get along and they almost end up getting physical. Zoe is the conciliator in the group; she is a tall very slim girl with long brown hair. Thanks to Zoe they all get along and set aside their disputes and disagreements.   
“Hurry up you two, I don’t want be late. You all know how Mrs. Thompson gets when someone is late.” –said Queenie pulling Misty and Zoe by the arm. “You better not touch me with your dirty hands; I know how to walk by myself!” – Madison said with obvious disgust in her voice. “I wasn’t even planning on touching you skinny white bitch!” – Queenie`s and Madison’s eyes locked with anger until Zoe told them to knock it off. They entered the classroom and sat at the back far away from Mrs. Thompson. It was 8:00 o’clock but there were no signs of their teacher. “Misty, it looks like she’s not coming! This day can’t get any better.” – Zoe almost jumped out of happiness from her seat. Misty gave a nod and small smile. She knew that this can’t be true, deep down she knew that their “favorite” teacher was coming. Misty couldn’t be so wrong, as she was playing with her pen in her hand the schools headmaster entered the classroom. Principle Wilson was followed by young blonde woman. She was dressed in black tight skirt and white shirt and was wearing black heels. Her blonde hair was reaching her shoulders.  
“Good morning class!” –said Mr. Wilson with his hands on his hips. “I have to inform you that Mrs. Thompson won’t be coming today and for the next couple of weeks.” The class went wild, every student was celebrating and principle Wilson tried to calm them down. The young blonde woman stood there in shock as students started screaming.  
“Enough! Silence! ”- chubby principle was already sweating. “This is your new substitute teacher Miss Cordelia Goode. I expect you all behave good as if Mrs. Thompson was here. I’ll leave you now professor Goode.”- He walked out of the classroom.  
Cordelia approached her desk and put her bag on the chair. She took a chalk from the drawer and turned to face the board. She wrote her full name on the board so that students wouldn’t forget.   
“Open your books to page 78, we will learn about mammals.”- Madison whimpered and Cordelia turned to see where whimpering sound was coming from. Unfortunately Misty was met with the furious woman in front of her. Madison got away with it because she was sitting behind Misty.  
“Is there a problem Miss…” –Cordelia said locking her deep brown eyes with Misty’s blue.   
“Day. Misty Day.”- Quietly she told. “But Miss Goo…”- she was cut off by Cordelia. “Miss Day you will wait after the class for a little talk. Understood?”- Cordelia carried on with her teaching not giving Misty permission to explain herself.  
Misty turned around to face Madison “Thanks Mads, can’t believe you put me in detention.” Madison chuckled at the curly blonde. The bell rang and students started to leave the classroom. “Misty I hope it all goes well.” – saddened by Zoe’s words Misty picked her bag up and went to Miss Cordelia’s desk.  
Cordelia was making some notes as she noticed that someone was standing in front of her desk. She lifted her head to see Misty standing irritated by the whole situation. “Miss Day! Have a seat please.”- Cordelia pointed to an empty chair. “So, umm, what is my punishment?”-she decided it is for the best not to argue with the new teacher.  
“By the end of the week you will write an essay about human anatomy. Also I want you to be more polite in the future.”- giving Misty a genuine smile. Misty nodded trying not to say anything inappropriate, then she stood up and said goodbye to Cordelia.   
As Misty left the classroom she went to her locker and put her biology book in. While she was closing her locker she heard her name being called by Zoe. “You are alive! What happened in there?”- Misty shook her head and said she’s not in the mood right now. “I told Madison that she must say to Miss Goode that it was her fault not yours.”- Zoe sadly hugged Misty. “Don’t worry Zoe, everything is going to be fine. Now, let’s go to lunch” –she said with an optimistic tone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Misty entered house and went straight to her room. She tossed her backpack on the floor and jumped on the bed. She was really tired and wished this day never happened. Her mom entered the room “Hey honey! How was school? ”. Misty didn’t want to worry her mom so she said it was great. Her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her that lunch is on kitchen stove. “I am going to the mall with Mary and Rosie, if you need anything give me a call.”- her mom left the room and Misty was left there lying on her bed thinking about the argument she had with her new substitute teacher. “I should start writing that essay. I only have two days to finish it.” –she rose from her bed and went to her laptop. She spent five hours doing research and wrote almost the entire essay. “I suppose this is all for today.”- she stood up from her chair and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She finished her dinner and called her mom to tell her she is going to take a walk in the park. Misty took her coat and shawl and put her headphones. Sound of Stevie Nicks’ Rhiannon filled her ears as she walked through the park. She loved to walk alone it was the only way to clear her head.  
Her mother was still in the mall with her friends. It was 6:45 in the morning and Misty was woken up morning sunlight. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She put her clothes on and went to the kitchen to make a breakfast. Misty was greeted by her mom who was just preparing to go to work. Her mom worked at the museum of modern art. “Misty, I am going to be late home tonight we are preparing for the big gallery exhibition. There are two tickets for you if you want to bring one of your friends.” –she shut the front door and Misty was there left alone eating her cereal. Misty looked at the time and put bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. She left her house on time and met with Zoe on the bus.  
Zoe and Misty walked down the hallways of school talking about Misty's essay. “I already started writing the damn thing, I hope she doesn’t give me an F.” Zoe smiled at Misty and grabbed her arm dragged her in the classroom. The last bell rang and all of the students were behind their desks. “Are you ready for your tormentor Misty?”- Madison chuckled as Misty rolled her eyes at the blonde.  
“Good morning class! How are you today?” –Cordelia Goode entered the room wearing tight black pants and beige cardigan. She looked really beautiful today and the male population started howling. Cordelia yelled at the class and sent two boys to the principal Wilson. Cordelia Goode was a tough lady and no one could mess with her and her authority. Misty and the rest of the class laughed at Cordelia’s reaction. “Miss Day, is there something funny we should all know?”- Misty was shocked by woman's question. She wasn’t the only one who was laughing but it seemed that the teacher had something against her. “Umm, nothing Miss Goode.”- as she was looking at her hands. “I have a special assignment for you. You will reassemble a group of students for extracurricular activities. We are going to have a field trip in the swamps.”- Misty was excited about the trip because she loves nature and animals. Just the thought of being outside and learning about nature made Misty smile. “Dude she's asking you is there a problem” – Zoe kicked her with her elbow and Misty woke up from her day dream. “Ughh, yes. I… I mean there's no problem Miss Goode”- Cordelia gave her a list for ten students who will go on the trip. The bell rang and Misty started recruiting people for the trip. “I think the new teacher has hots for you Mist”- Misty slightly flushed and gave Madison a serious look. “What's wrong with you Madison, she's our teacher and it seems that she's not very fond of Misty.”- Zoe looked at Queenie for support. “Girl, she's going to eat you up. Just do your job and you'll be fine.”- she said as Misty finished the list. Misty approached Cordelia's desk and gave her the list. “Thank you Miss Day.”- the blonde woman barely took her eyes of her cellphone. What's wrong with this woman? She seems to cold whenever Misty was around; she was nice to the rest of the class. Not “nice” as the real meaning of the word but she treated them better than Misty. The second period was about to start and another 45 minutes of torture weren’t appealing to Misty because she was afraid to get into another conflict with the teacher. She enjoyed listening to Cordelia's lectures and her way of teaching. She was definitely better at teaching than Mrs. Thompson. “Class this is all for today, remember that the exam is in two weeks. Oh, before you leave, students that have signed up for the field trip must bring their parents signed permission.”- she left the class and vanished before Misty could ask her something about her essay. Cordelia hasn’t told her how long her essay should be.  
Later that day Misty came home and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. “Hey mom, what’s for lunch? I forgot she's not home.” –she looked at the fridge and closed it before she even opened it. She decided to call pizza delivery. After an hour the pizza delivery guy came and Misty paid him. She hurried with the pizza box to her room to eat and finish her essay. After her third slice she heard telephone ringing. She jumped from her chair and went to answer it. She heard a voice from the other side “Hello is this Day residency?” – Familiar voice spoke. “Yes it is, who am I speaking to?”-Misty nervously asked. “This is prof. Cordelia Goode from school.” Misty's mind went blank, why was this woman calling her? “Good evening Miss Goode, its Misty on the phone. How can I help you?”- the girl couldn’t believe that Cordelia Goode was calling her. “I forgot to tell you that the field trip is going to be next Tuesday. Can you be so kind and tell others that the school bus picks us at the parking lot in 10:15.” Tuesday was her mother’s gallery exhibition and she was thinking about going to the event. “Miss Cor- Goode, may I ask how long are we going to be on the field trip?” –Misty bit her bottom lip hoping that she wouldn’t have to miss her mother’s big night. “We will be back around 5:30 p.m.”. They said goodbye to each other. Misty stood frozen for a moment, she just had the most awkward conversation in her life. She finished her essay and changed into her PJs.  
She did her math and English homework and went to watch TV. Next morning she arrived at school and went to Cordelia's office to turn in her essay. Misty shyly knocked on the door when she heard “Come in.” “Good morning Miss Goode, I just came to give you my essay on human anatomy.” – Cordelia extended her hand to take the paper. Misty was about to leave when Cordelia interrupted her action. “Miss Day, take a seat so I can grade your essay.” The curly blonde slowly took a seat, they stood there in silence for several minutes and Misty played with her rings whole time. Cordelia took her pen and graded her essay with B+. She smiled at Misty for the first time but still acted very distant and serious. “Oh my God! You gave me B+! Mrs. Thompson always gave me Ds and Fs. Thank you, thank you!” Misty started jumping, she felt joy she never had felt. At that moment Cordelia was amazed how this girl was sincerely showing her contentment by the given grade. “Congratulations Miss Day, you deserved it.”-she smiled at the girl who couldn’t stop looking her essay. Misty ran to hug Cordelia, the woman was in mild shock by the girls reaction. Cordelia felt the warmth in her heart and hugged the girl stronger. Cordelia broke their hug and felt warm flush in her cheeks. 

Misty immediately told her friends that Cordelia gave her B+. “Wow Misty! Congrats! You really needed this grade.” –Zoe almost screamed at the news. “Maybe it was a good thing that you got in trouble because of me!” –Madison sarcastically said. “Guys, this is great! I can finally enjoy and relax.” – they walked to their classroom and laughed the entire way. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“Mom, mom! You won’t believe what happened today!” –Misty ran in the house like a crazy person who just escaped an asylum. “Honey slow down, I don’t understand a word you're saying”. Misty opened her backpack and searched for her essay. When she finally found it she gave it to her mother. “Misty this is amazing, did Mrs. Thompson finally realized how intelligent and talented girl you are?” – her mom was couldn’t stop looking at her paper. Finally her daughter could relax for a change. “I haven’t told you this but Mrs. Thompson is absent and we have a new substitute teacher. Also I haven’t told you that I got in trouble and Miss Goode gave me assignment to write this paper.” –she couldn’t look her mother in the eye so she just gazed at the ceiling playing with her curly hair. Her mother’s eyes widened at her daughters words. “Just so you know it wasn’t my fault and the new teacher is very strict.” –her mother hugged her and advised her to be more careful next time. “So, have you decided who are you taking to the event?” –her mother asked as she was making spaghetti for dinner. “I was thinking about taking Zoe. She loves art more than Madison and Queenie.” Misty placed two plates on the table and placed two forks for each plate. She sat down with her mother and they had lovely dinner. Misty and her mom talked and laughed for the rest of the dinner. Misty cleaned the dishes and gave her mother a goodnight kiss and went to take a shower. Misty was in her bed reading some comic when her mother knocked on the door. “Misty honey, don’t forget to text Zoe. I know you'll forget.”-her head peeked in. “Thanks mom, I will text her right away. Goodnight mom!”- her mom blew her a kiss and Misty caught it and placed her hand on her chest. She reached for her phone that was on the nightstand. Misty sat upright her back leaning against the headboard and searched for Zoe in her phonebook.   
Misty: “Hey Zoe, sorry for texting you late I wondered if you would like to go to my mother’s gallery thing on Tuesday?” –her phone made sound before she blinked.  
Zoe: “Of course, I am excited to go. You know I love art . When are we supposed to be there?”  
Misty: “We have to be there at 7:30 PM.”  
Zoe: “But we are going on the field trip and we will probably be there whole day. How are we going to get there on time?”  
Misty: “I forgot to tell you that Miss Goode called me to tell me that the school bus will pick u up at the parking lot at 10:15 AM and that we will be home by 6:00 PM.  
Misty's phone started to ring and she saw that Zoe was calling her. “I can’t believe that dragon lady called you.”- it wasn’t Zoe on the phone it was Madison. “Madison stop it, the woman forgot to tell us when the bus is picking us up.”- Misty stammered the words and could her Zoe in the background yelling at Madison. “She could tell us tomorrow but she seems hypnotized by you.” –Madison laughed hysterically. Finally Zoe managed to snatch phone from Madison. “I am so sorry Misty, she can’t help it. See you on Monday; I have to go with Kyle to his cabin for the weekend.”- Misty wished goodnight to Zoe and went to sleep.  
Misty mostly spent her weekend studying for the upcoming exams, in the evenings she met with Madison and Queenie at their regular café. Interior of the place had the vintage look. Café walls were decorated with famous 70s and 80s singers, red bricks were shown partly on each wall. There were old flipper machines in the back of the café. Couches were made of leather and the pillows were covered in song quotes. They loved coming here and Misty always played “Landslide” whenever she got the chance. Madison wore her glasses inside because she was the star and couldn’t be seen at the regular coffee shop. She hated to admit it but it was the coziest atmosphere she ever experienced. They mostly drank herbal teas and ate chocolate cakes. Too bad Zoe wasn’t with them, she was with her boyfriend.   
“So Queenie who is the guy I saw you with this morning at the park?” – Misty looked up from her cup of tea when Madison asked her in a provocative way.  
“It is none of your business you nosey bitch!”- Queenie looked away, too embarrassed to answer Madison's question.   
Misty knew she was going to be next target so she changed the subject and before she could say something Madison interrupted her “Who are you thinking about hippie?”- she chuckled at the secret meaning of question.   
Misty went pale but her cheeks seemed to be on fire. She never talked about her crushes, no one even knows if she ever had one. “You aren’t telling us and I know it.”  
“Leave the girl alone Madison, you changed three boyfriends last week.” –Madison smirked at them.   
They enjoyed and after couple hours they went home because school was tomorrow and they had to get some sleep.  
It was Monday and Misty gave Zoe her ticket for the gallery event. Zoe filled Misty with the information about the artist who will be presenting their work. Misty loved art but she wasn’t interested in it as her mom and Zoe were. She loved music and her books. The wild blonde always wanted to work in music industry, in her free time she wrote songs and played guitar. It seemed that her dreams were never going to come true because she thought her stuff wasn’t good.   
Field trip was only day away and Misty couldn’t stop smiling, she imagined running in the swamp and searching for the rare plants and enjoying the sweet sound of animal life in it. Mr. Harris was talking about Europe and famous capitals like Paris, Madrid and Rome. Mr. Harris was 54 year old teacher of geography and students enjoyed his lectures. There was a knock on the door and a blonde head peeked in. “Good morning Mr. Harris can borrow one of your students for a minute?” –it was Cordelia who was asking. “Of… Of… Yeah for sure Miss Goode”- everyone knew the old man had crush on the beautiful woman. Who wouldn’t? The person had to be blind no to turn around to look and admire the woman who was passing by. “Miss Day, could you come with me?”-all eyes were pointed at Misty. As she walked toward the door she could hear her classmates saying that she was in trouble again. Cordelia had the a special nickname students gave her- “Ice Queen”. Misty swallowed hard and closed the door. Cordelia gave her a sign to follow her. They entered her office and Cordelia gave Misty empty papers for parents to sign them. “Since you know who is going I will ask you to give these to the students.”- Misty just nodded at the woman and took the papers from the desk. Misty was about to leave Cordelia's office when Cordelia spoke “Miss Day why students call me “The Ice Queen” whenever I walk down the school corridors?”- Misty dropped her papers at the question and kneeled to collect the. Cordelia rose up from her seat and kneeled in front of the curly blonde to help her pick up papers. “I am so sorry Miss Cordelia- I mean Goode.”- Misty's face was on fire but Cordelia didn’t notice it. They picked all the papers from the floor and stood up facing each other. Cordelia dismissed Misty with her hand as she sat in her chair. Misty bit her lower lip and went for the door then out of the blue she turned around and said “Don’t worry Miss Goode about the rumors and the nicknames, most of them are idiots with no brain.” – Cordelia lifted her head from her paperwork and smiled at Misty. Thank you was said and Misty just couldn’t stop smiling. She rushed back to the classroom and distributed the papers. Misty didn’t spoke for the rest of the day. Her thoughts wondered to Miss Cordelia. She could sense that the woman was affected by the school rumors. Although she wasn’t in good terms with her, she couldn’t help it but feel sad for her new teacher. 

Later that day Misty went to have lunch with her mother downtown. Her mother was on lunch break and decided to spend time with her daughter. “Misty, I don’t have time to buy you snacks and make sandwiches for your field trip. I will give you money and after our lunch go and buy all you need. When I come home I will check if you bought it.”- Misty just gave her mother a small nod and continued to play with her food.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Misty's phone was ringing and she jumped of her bed and searched for her phone. “Where are you? You piece of crap!”- she franticly searched under the sheets when she finally located where the sound was coming from. “Ha! I've found you. Hello, Zoe.”- Misty answered pacing down her room.  
“Where are you? I am right in front of your door, it is 9:45 already and my mom is taking us to the school. Tell me that you're already dressed.”-Misty went pale and started searching for some clean clothes. “Of course I will be there in a minute.” – She hung up and put on blue jeans and black ankle boots matching the black top. She grabbed her phone and ran down to the kitchen to take some snacks, bottle of water and two sandwiches she had made last night. Zoe knocked on the door yelling at Misty. “I am coming, just a sec!”- She put the food in her bag and left the house. “Finally! God you are always late. Did you bring your mom’s signed permission?”- Blondes eyes went wide at the question. She forgot the most important thing. “Dammit it is on the kitchen counter; my mom signed it last night.” –Misty ran in the house and grabbed the paper and quickly locked the house and entered the car with Zoe.  
They drove about fifteen minutes to the school and Zoe's mum wished them to have fun. Misty was basically still asleep and Zoe couldn’t help not to laugh at the wild blonde. “Madison and Queenie are already there. I hope we won’t get sunburns because it is very hot today.”-they walked to the parking lot and saw Miss Cordelia collecting permission papers. One by one entered went on the bus. “Wasn’t there supposed to be group of ten students? Am I still sleepy or my eyes are seeing like 20 people?”- Misty blinked twice in disbelief to assure herself that she was seeing right. “Rest of the class wanted to go also so Miss Goode asked the principle if would be all right to take the whole class to the swamps. Mr. Harris will help her to keep an eye on all of us.” – Misty furrowed her eyebrows and mumbled something about Mr. Harris and his secret crush. She couldn’t help it but she felt heat rising in her when she saw the man talking to Miss Cordelia. “Come on girls, we don’t have all day!”- Cordelia shouted so Misty and Zoe sped up. “Good morning Miss Goode!”- Zoe smiled at the woman and gave her mums signed permission. The woman barely looked at her and it was Misty's turn to deal with the woman. Misty just handed the paper and looked away never meeting woman's eyes. She sat at the back of the bus with Zoe. Misty sat by the window and took bottle of water from her bag to take a sip. It was hot in the bus, no wonder why all students were packed with several bottles of water.

“Misty girl are you excited to go to the swamps today?”- Queenies head emerged between Zoe and Misty. “Sit down Queenie, you're basically sitting on me and blocking my air way”- Madison yelled at Queenie. “Sometimes I wonder why you two even talk to each other; it will be an eternal mystery to me.”- Misty laughed at Madison's unsatisfied face and her gaze found Miss Cordelia checking each student bag to make sure they brought food and water. Beneath the whole cold exterior the woman cared even tough distanced herself from everyone.   
“Morning girls! Can I check your bags for food and water?”- the blonde woman asked politely  
“Here Miss Goode, you can check mine and Misty's bag.” – Zoe handed her and Misty's backpack. Cordelia gave Misty a small smile that was showing at the corner of her lips.  
“Miss Montgomery, you can’t just be on water the whole day. And what is with the bug sprays and sunscreen? For God’s sake, you have to eat something!”- woman gave Madison a serious look and demanded a response from the blonde.  
“First of all I hate bugs and mosquitos and this is my way of dealing with mother nature, second of all I am an actress and I have to be on a strict diet. Do you understand?”- Madison said that with a very serious almost a bitchy tone.   
“Don’t worry Miss Cordelia we will make sure she eats something.”- Misty said to assure the woman so she doesn’t worry very much.  
“Thank you Misty.” – Cordelia grimaced at the girl and Misty's eyes light up at the woman's words.  
They finally left the parking lot and headed for the swamps. It took them an hour to get to the swamps and from the last stop they had to walk on foot to reach the swamp because it wasn’t possible for the bus to go any further.

They walked on foot for about 20 minutes until they entered deeper at forest and swamp. Madison whined the entire time, she looked like she was about to cry.   
“Don’t spray that shit in my face you psycho bitch!”- Queenie shoved the girl and she almost fell if Zoe didn’t catch her.   
“Okay Maddy, you go with Misty and I will be back here with Queenie. I don’t want to hear any more disputes. Understood?”  
“Yeah, whatever.”- Madison grabbed Misty's arm to easily cross over the mud. “Why did I even signed up for this hell hole?”- Misty hysterically laughed at the blonde and guided her safely until they reached the river.

“Okay class, gather around! I will ask you to form group of five and search for the plant that are written on this paper I am about to give you. Task is to find all plants listed below and the group that finds all plants will be given A+.” –students knew this was an impossible task but they decide to give it a try.   
Before Misty knew it she was left alone with the paper in her hand and there were no sign of Madison, Queenie and Zoe. She looked around but she couldn’t find her friends. She shrugged her shoulders and went to search for the rare plants. Misty wandered off and she was only three plants away to complete the task. She hummed “Seven Wonders” as she walked peacefully down the muddy road.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Misty wandered around by the water and was just about to pick her last plant. The girl was so happy and careless, finally she was in the nature- alone but happy. She kneeled down in front of her last plant when suddenly she was pushed with her whole body to the ground. Misty opened her eyes and saw Cordelia lying on top of her. Their eyes locked and Cordelia bit her lower lip. Misty pushed lock of Cordelia's hair behind her ear. They starred at each other for a moment.   
“Misty are you okay?” – she asked the girl almost sounding like a whisper.  
“I am fine now. What happened?”- Misty asked in her husky voice not moving her gaze from woman's eyes.  
“Let’s get up. We… Everyone is expecting us.”- Cordelia stood up and brought Misty with herself up. They were both shocked by what happened, Misty was still not sure what happened and why was her teacher on top of her in the mud.  
“I am sorry Misty for the whole situation. You were here by the water and I thought there was an alligator in the bushes so I instinctively reacted. It looks like it was just a small animal.”-Cordelia slightly blushed and turned her back to the girl and gave her sign to follow her. Misty followed her teacher but kept smiling the entire time. They were far away from the others so they had time to exchange few words. Misty hesitated if she should say something or keep quiet. She finally found courage to speak.  
“Thank you for the “save” back there.”- she said with a small smile and Cordelia nodded.  
“I didn’t save your life; we just ended in mud by my wrong decision.”- Cordelia looked up at Misty as they walked next to each other.  
“Even though it wasn’t an alligator you still tried to save me.” –the blonde girl said that with slight blush rising in her cheeks. Cordelia didn’t look at Misty but she tried not to smile.  
They finally found the rest of the students and Mr. Harris, when they were seen the rumors immediately started between Misty's classmates. She looked at Cordelia one more time and went towards Zoe, Queenie and Madison.  
“Ewww, what in the name of God happened to you. Stay away from me Swampy. That is going to be your new nickname.” – Madison smiled at Misty but kept her distance so she wouldn’t get dirty.  
“Girl you went full Tarzan today, what really happened?”- Queenie said as she handed Misty napkins to wipe herself.   
“We are waiting Misty, why are you and Miss Goode covered in mud?”- Zoe asked with concerned look on her face.   
“I… We… Umm.”- Misty was really nervous and she blushed at thought of Miss Cordelia lying on top of her.  
As Misty was trying to come up with an explanation she looked away from her friends and found Cordelia talking to Mr. Harris about the incident. Woman looked at Misty as she was saying something with her eyes.   
“I saw Miss Cordelia and I ran to show her my Collection of plants, as I was running towards her I tripped in the mud and knocked down Miss Cordelia.” – Cordelia heard what Misty said to her friends and gave her a small nod. Misty was embarrassed by all questions that started pouring down at her.   
“Come on class, we should head to the bus!”- Mr. Harris said and everyone started to walk towards the school bus.  
Misty was now at her home and she went to the bathroom to wash her hair and take a shower. She still wasn’t sure what to wear for her mother’s gallery event. She stepped out of the bathroom and put on a white robe. Misty walked to her closet and started browsing to see what seems to be appropriate to wear. She picked tight black skirt and matched it with white top that exposed her stomach. Zoe entered Misty's room holding hair straightener. Zoe was wearing red dress reaching her knees and black heels.  
“Come hair I am going do your hair.” –Zoe bit her lip at Misty's obvious disagreement.  
“I don’t know Zoe, it is too much for me wearing a skirt.”- Zoe walked Misty by her desk and sat her on the chair.  
Girls spent another hour getting ready and putting their make up on. They were done and Misty searched for her car keys and left the house.   
“Oh my God Misty, you look amazingly sexy!”- Zoe exclaimed and walked with Misty towards the car.  
“Stop it Zoe, I feel uncomfortable. I don’t even recognize myself with the entire make up on. But I have to say I like the hair.” –Zoe winked at the blonde as they opened car doors. Misty started the engine and drove downtown listening to Fleetwood Mac. Girls arrived at the event and Misty gave keys to the valet boy. They showed their invitation to the organization staff at the entrance. Once they were in Zoe immediately started dragging Misty around to see as much sculptures and paintings as they can.  
“Slow down Zoe, we just arrived. We have plenty of time to see everything.”-Misty said as she was pulled by her arm by her overly excited friend.  
“Look, look. There is Sydney Butel talking to your mother.”- Zoe pointed at the opposite side of the room.  
“Sydney, who? Just go to my mom I am going to grab a drink it has been a tough day. I will join you in a moment. Okay?”- Zoe gave a nod to Misty and vanished quickly to greet Misty's mom and maybe talk to Sydney Butel a famous painter from New York.   
Misty was offered by a waiter to take a glass of champagne. She wandered and entered another room, she stopped to admire a huge sculpture. It was man and a woman holding in an tight embrace with their foreheads touching. She was impressed by the way they looked at each other's eyes. It looked like the same situation as in the swamps. Misty tried not to think about it so she drank the whole champagne and walked away from the sculpture.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Misty came to greet her mother and keep Zoe company. They talked and kept laughing the entire time. Misty was happy to see her best friend enjoying the party. Misty's mom was really busy greeting and talking to different people so she wasn’t around Misty and Zoe that much.   
“I love it; I can’t even decide what piece is more breathtaking!”- Zoe eyes went wide by looking at every art piece that was displayed in the gallery.  
“I am glad you came, Zoe. I knew you were the right person to bring at this kind of thing. Imagine Madison complaining around all the time.” – Misty laughed hard and tried to contain her tears.  
“Thanks again Misty for this lovely night.”- blonde nodded and grinned at Zoe.  
Zoe changed her face expression when she saw someone entering the gallery. Misty furrowed her eyebrows and looked confusingly at the brown haired girl. Girl kicked Misty with her elbow right in the ribs.  
“What's wrong Zoe? Ouch, that hurts!”- Misty looked at girl demanding with her eyes to explain what was going on.  
“You won’t believe who just entered the gallery!. It is Miss Goode with some man, maybe he is her boyfriend or fiancé.” – Misty felt strange in her stomach, the blonde woman looked stunning as always. She couldn’t believe in her wildest dreams to be seeing woman outside the school.  
It seemed to Misty that Cordelia looked sad maybe even upset even though man with her was smiling and talking to some important people. Cordelia looked like she was forced to come here and it was clear that she wasn’t enjoying. She whispered something at her date’s ear and he nodded. Cordelia went over the bar and ordered herself a drink. Woman sat there and was about to order another drink when she the man who he came with gripped her arm and it was obvious that he was furious. He told her to behave and kissed her at the back of her hair. Her face went red with anger and she was now looking at her left arm which was turning red from the grip.  
“Misty let’s say hello to Miss Goode!”- Misty shook her head in disagreement.  
“Oh, come on! Please!”- Zoe made a puppy face and looked so adorable so Misty had to give in.   
Girls haven’t seen the incident and kept walking around to see where Miss Cordelia was. Finally when they saw her at the bar Misty pulled Zoe by the arm to tell her something.  
“Zoe let’s not do this, she looks like she's not in the mood.” – Misty begged Zoe with her deep blue eyes.  
“No, no Misty. It is not polite to avoid her.” – Misty found herself standing in front of the woman.   
“Good evening Miss Goode, it is good to see you.” –Zoe smiled at the blonde woman who was surprised to see her students.  
“Oh, hello girls! What brings you here at this event!” – Cordelia shyly smiled at Zoe and Misty.  
“Misty's mom owns this gallery and she is also an artist.” – Cordelia amusingly looked at Misty and the girl tried not to blush.  
Zoe's phone rang and she excused herself and left to answer. Misty and Cordelia were left alone by the bar. They stood in silence and awkwardly exchanged small smiles. Misty sat by the woman and observed the crowd.  
“You know… I heard what you said to your friends what happened in the swamps. You didn’t have to lie about it.” –Misty took the woman's hand in her own and Cordelia blushed immediately.  
“I mean… Kids are cruel and they would have made fun of you and I couldn’t let it happen.” - Cordelia squeezed Misty's hand and kissed her on the cheek.   
Misty and Cordelia exchanged few words until Zoe came all worried about something. She tapped Misty on the shoulder and the wild blonde turned around to look at the girl.  
“What's wrong Zoe? Is there a problem?”- Zoe nodded and hesitated to say is wrong.  
“I… Kyle has high temperature and his parents aren’t home and he is really sick. So…”   
“Go, you don’t even have to ask me. It was nice of you to come with me in the first place. You go I will be fine.” – Misty smiled and hugged Zoe.  
“You really won’t be mad?” – Misty gave her the look and girl hugged her one more time and said goodbye to Miss Cordelia who waved at her.  
“So where is your date Miss Goode if I may ask?” – the woman felt anger raising inside her at the mention of her date.  
Cordelia was about to answer the girl when tall man with beard came behind her and started yelling at her. She tried not to make a scene and felt embarrassed in front of Misty and she could feel all the eyes looking at her and her date. He grabbed Cordelia by the arm and started pulling her towards the exit.  
Misty was left speechless she didn’t know what to do. Should she say something or just do nothing. Misty saw Rick and Joe usual security staff that worked for her mother. She called them and pointed them to escort Cordelia's date outside so he wouldn’t make trouble. In seconds the man was escorted out as he shouted at Cordelia “I will call you!” and the woman walked to the bar where Misty was.  
“I am so sorry for the scene, he gets on my nerves sometimes. I need a drink!” – she looked at Misty and ordered two martinis.  
“I shouldn’t be drinking Miss Cordelia I am driving.” – Cordelia nodded at her and she drank both martinis in front of the girl.   
“The guy that was with me was my now ex-boyfriend Hank. He treated me like I was piece of crap.” – Misty's eyes went wide at the language the woman used. Her eyes filled with tears at knowledge how the man treated her.  
“Listen Miss Cordelia, it seems you are better off without him. Trust me, you don’t need that kind of person in your life.” – Cordelia's eyes filled with tears and she hugged the girl and whispered to her “That is the most beautiful thing that someone ever said to me” – Cordelia felt Misty tightened her grip around her waist.  
“I won’t bother you anymore, enjoy the evening.” – as Misty was about to stood up from the bar chair she was stopped by Cordelia's hand.  
“Please don’t go. I… I am very sorry for all of this, I just need company at this moment.” – woman begged Misty with her dark brown eyes and the girl just couldn’t say no.  
Both of them sat at the bar talking and laughing and Cordelia kept ordering martinis and she was drunk so Misty insisted that woman stops drinking.  
“Miss Cordelia you shouldn’t be drinking anymore. Okay?” – Cordelia just looked at Misty and started laughing.   
“You know it is kind of late, I will drive you home Miss Cordelia.” – woman looked at her and took her hand as they tried to walk to the car. Cordelia wasn’t able to walk in heels in that state so she took off her heels and lowered her head on Misty's shoulder. They waited in front for Misty's car when Cordelia spoke “For you it is just Cordelia so you know. No Miss or Mrs.” Misty grinned at the woman and helped her to sit in the car.   
Misty drove through the town and asked what Cordelia’s home address was. They drove in silence not saying a word simply enjoying Fleetwood Macs gypsy. Misty was now in front of the big white house and Cordelia took Misty's phone from the dashboard and entered her number.  
“Call me if you ever need something. No matter what time of the day or night just do it.” – Cordelia kissed Misty on the cheek and smiled as she opened the car door.   
Misty looked as the woman entered the front door and vanished inside the house. The wild blonde drove off to her house and parked at the drive way. As she was getting out of the car she noticed Cordelia's heels at the passenger seat. She took heels and carried them inside the house and placed them in her bedroom by the closet. Misty was still in shock by the turn of the events. She couldn’t believe that the woman was so sad and she started feeling butterflies every time she thought of the woman. Was she starting to feel something for her teacher? She couldn’t, that can’t ever happen? She shook her head and took a shower and washed her make up. Misty slipped in black shorts and white T-shirt. She lied in her bed and looked at her phone.   
“Should I call her? Text her? I can’t sleep knowing she's not okay.” – She unlocked her phone and searched for woman's contact in her phone.  
“I will just text her, it is kind of late to be calling her.” – Misty assured herself and started typing her message.  
Misty: “I am sorry to bother you at this time but I need to know if you were okay. And also you left your heels in my car ”  
Misty bit her lower lip and hit the send button. She placed her phone on the night stand and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Misty woke up the following morning right on time to get ready for school. She immediately reached for her phone and saw no new incoming messages or calls. The slight disappointment was visible on her face and she tried not to worry. The wild blonde decided what to wear and went downstairs to the kitchen and makes herself breakfast.   
“Good morning honey. I see you are up.” – her mother was sitting and drinking coffee by the kitchen counter. Misty walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.   
“Misty honey, I made you pancakes. They are on the table.” – Misty mumbled something and sat down to eat her breakfast.   
“I see you are not in the mood. Did something happen?” – her mom approached her and sat next to her and Misty looked at her.  
“No, mum. I just didn’t sleep very well, my feet were killing me. I am never wearing heels again.” – Misty's mom chuckled and hugged her.  
“I thought it had something to do with love. Look, I have to go now and I won’t see you until late tonight.”- she gave Misty a quick kiss on the cheek and took her briefcase and coat.   
Misty finished her breakfast and went upstairs to her bedroom and took her school books and put them I her backpack. She decided to skip the school bus and instead drive her car to school. She parked her car on the school parking lot and went inside the school. Every few moments she looked at her phone hoping to see a new message from Cordelia. Misty tried to see if Miss Cordelia was in school today so she sent her another text.  
Misty: Miss Cordelia you haven’t texted me back so I am kind of worry now.   
It wasn’t until Misty's third period when she received text from Cordelia.  
Cordelia: I am so sorry Misty. My phone battery was low and it is charging now. I am fine and thank you for your concern. I will see you next period.   
Misty's smile went wild and she tried to control it but Madison saw the wild blonde smiling at her phone and decided to provoke the girl. The bell rang and Misty tried to hurry up and see Miss Cordelia.  
“So, who is it Swampy?” – Madison gave her the look as Misty went pale.  
“What are you talking about Madison?” – Misty tried to act normal so Madison stops being all suspicious about her.  
“Like, you look like someone who got a text from a crush. Am I right Swampy?” – Madison smirked at the girl and went to the girl’s bathroom.  
Misty was the first to enter the classroom and there was no sign of Cordelia. She placed her bag on the first station and heard some movement in the back of the room. She knocked on the door and saw Miss Cordelia searching something in the cabinets.   
“Good morning Miss Cordelia.” – woman turned around and saw Misty at the door smiling at her.  
“Good morning Misty! I am so sorry about not answering any sooner.” – woman approached Misty and she was so nervous not knowing what to say.  
“No problem Miss Cordelia I was just worried that maybe you weren’t feeling well. And also I have to return you your heels.” – Cordelia felt embarrassed at her behavior last night and Misty saw the woman's eyes went sad.  
“There are no words to explain my behavior last night and I hope you can forgive me.” – woman looked down at the floor feeling too embarrassed to look Misty in the eye.   
“You don’t have to apologize because you did nothing wrong.” – Misty heard the last bell and hugged Cordelia and left the storage room.   
Cordelia stood there by herself and felt burning sensation in her cheeks. Why is she feeling like this every time she's around Misty? Could it be that she's falling hard for the girl? Cordelia shook her head and took a deep breath before she entered the classroom.   
Cordelia Goode tried not to look at Misty while she was teaching. It was obvious that Cordelia was distracted by something and students wondered why their substitute teacher was acting different than usual. Misty tried to memorize every word that was spoken by the beautiful woman. She looked at her plump lips and her deep brown eyes. She tried to imagine how her hair smelled and what would it be like holding her in her embrace. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and Misty looked at the woman with a huge smile forming on her lips. Cordelia was sorting her desk papers when she saw Misty smiling at her. The woman nodded smiling at Misty as the girl left the classroom.   
“Swampy! We are going to the cafeteria, do you care to join us?” – Madison stepped in front of Misty's locker.  
“Yeah, just wait for me to put my books in the locker.” – Misty grinned at the blonde slim girl and left her belongings inside the locker.   
“So what was with Miss Goode today? She seemed strange.” – Zoe said as she opened the cafeteria door.   
“She has to be bipolar. She acts like Ice Queen and then she gets all touchy- feely.” – Misty just bit her lower lip and tried not to say anything. Zoe noticed that Misty was acting differently than usual so she dared to ask her what was wrong.  
“Everything is fine Zoe; it is just that I am very tired because my feet are killing me.” – Misty used the same excuse from this morning when her mother asked her almost the same question.  
“By the way your hair still looks great; you should do it more often.” – Zoe grinned at the girl and they sat at the table.  
Misty put her phone under the table and decided to text Cordelia. She had to return woman's heels.  
Misty: I hate to bother you but I still need to return your heels. When is the good time to drop by?  
It wasn’t until moments later she received text from Cordelia.  
Cordelia: You are not bothering me ;) Can you come tonight around 7 PM?   
Misty: Great, I will see you then.   
Misty bit her lower lip and couldn’t wait until tonight.   
School was over and Misty came home and went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. She decided to microwave macaroni and cheese. The wild blonde sat in her living room on the couch and played one of her favorite TV shows. She watched until several episodes when she realized it was already 6 PM. She stood up and marched to her bathroom to take a shower. Several moments later she stepped out and dried herself with a towel. She found herself standing in front of the closet wondering what to wear. Misty decided to put on black jeans shorts and red T-shirt. She put on her white converse sneakers and grabbed her car keys. She was about to leave when she remembered she forgot to bring heels.  
“Dammit, I always forget something.” – she mumbled on her way to the bedroom.  
Finally she was in her car driving to Cordelia's house. Her hands were sweating and she felt quite nervous to be meeting her teacher. She parked her car on the street and walked to the front door. She rang the bell and stepped away from the door. Misty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion because no one was answering the door. She was about to knock the door when door swung open and blonde woman smiled at her.   
“Hey Misty, I am sorry it took me long to answer the door. I was in the kitchen making dinner.” – Misty smiled at the woman and handed Cordelia's heels.  
“Here you go Miss Cordelia, I will be going now.” – Misty was about to leave when woman's hand stopped her.  
“No way am I letting you leaving without having dinner with me.” – Misty blushed and chuckled at the woman.  
Misty came inside and Cordelia closed door behind her. Cordelia walked to the living room and Misty followed her.   
“Thank you again for bringing these.” – The girl awkwardly nodded and Cordelia gestured Misty to sit down.  
“It wasn’t trouble. You have lovely home. Do you live by yourself?” – Cordelia grinned at the girl and poured her glass of orange juice.  
“I live alone. It was my mother’s house but she passed away.” – Misty regretted to have asked in the first place. Cordelia noticed the girl was squirming so she added “Don’t worry she died when I was in college. I am glad I had my aunt Myrtle by my side.” – Cordelia noticed girl smiling so she felt at liberty to ask girl more questions.  
“So how old are you Misty?” – Cordelia asked amusingly  
“I am 19 and you Miss Cordelia you look very young for a teacher if I my say.” – Cordelia blushed slightly at the Misty's words.  
“I am 24 actually. I mostly worked as the substitute teacher. Just between us I have to tell you that Mrs. Thompson won’t be coming back, she has some health problems.” – Cordelia said scooting closer to Misty.  
“Oh, thank God that woman is not coming back! She was always mean to me.” – Cordelia nodded and bowed her head down   
“So was I Misty, on the first day. I was under a lot of pressure because of the new job and Hank.” – Misty took Cordelia's hand in her own and caressed the back of her hand with her thumb.  
“Let’s not talk about it. I hope that guy is not bothering you or I will have to call Rick and Joe to handle things their way.” – Misty smiled and Cordelia looked at Misty with her now wide eyes.  
“It was… You helped me last night when Hank started pulling me by the arm.” – Cordelia's eyes filled with tears and she was about to cry.  
“Please Miss Cordelia it was nothing, the guy was a jerk and I've sent Rick and Joe to help you. I wasn’t strong enough to confront your now ex-boyfriend.” – Cordelia felt her tears falling down her cheeks and she hugged girl as strong as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Misty and Cordelia were still hugging when the woman pulled away and wiped up her tears. She grinned at the girl and asked her to join her at dinner. Misty followed woman to the kitchen still shaken up by the emotional moment that just happened. Misty sheepishly sat at the table watching the blonde woman checking the meal in the oven.   
“I hope you like lasagna. It is the only thing I really practiced to make.” – the woman laughed and Misty was amazed by the woman's beautiful smile. She thought to herself how this woman can be so beautiful without even trying. What Misty seemed to like most is how Cordelia changed as a person, she seemed to be a little more open and caring than she was before. Misty was definitely developing some feelings for the woman.  
“Misty? Are you listening to me?” – Misty woke up from her daydream and looked confused at the woman. Cordelia just chuckled at the wild blonde and repeated her question.  
“Oh, I love lasagna Miss Cordelia.” – Cordelia gave her the look when she heard Miss again.   
“I thought I told you to drop the Miss when we are outside of school.” –Cordelia winked at the girl and Misty slightly blushed.   
“I know, but it is hard. It is a force of habit.” – Misty grinned and Cordelia placed lasagna at the table.  
They sat and ate dinner in quiet, both of them too shy to speak. Cordelia looked at the girl as she finished her plate. Misty stood up and picked up her plate and fork and went to place it in the dishwasher.  
“Misty, please don’t do that. You are my guest and please enjoy. I will take care of everything.” – Misty grinned at the woman saying there's no problem.   
Cordelia put away the dishes and told Misty to wait for her in the living room. Girl wanted to help Cordelia clean the dishes and the woman practically had to push her out of the kitchen. They laughed about it and Cordelia find Misty very cute.  
“She's just wonderful” – Cordelia thought to herself.  
Cordelia joined Misty in the living room and they sat on the couch. They were sitting next to each other but slightly distanced. The blonde woman turned on the TV just to find some music channel to make cozier atmosphere.   
“I love 80s music. It is way better than today’s music.” – Misty made a comment and Cordelia agreed as they watched Flashdance music video.   
“But they had terrible haircuts.” – Misty burst a laugh at the woman's comment and Cordelia slightly scooted next to the girl with their shoulders slightly touching.   
“So, Misty Day what do you do in your free time mostly?” – Misty stopped to think for a moment and looked away from the screen to look at the woman.  
“I play guitar and write songs.” – Cordelia's eyes widened and she smiled turning her front at Misty as she leaned with her elbow at the couch.   
“I believe you are very good at it. From what I see you have quite the good taste in music.” – Misty was now feeling a little uncomfortable by all the compliments.  
“Thank you Mis-… Cordelia but it is just a hobby.” – girl gave a shy smile and looked at Cordelia's eyes which were full with admiration.  
“Unfortunately I don’t play any instruments because I really suck at it.” – They both laughed and Cordelia told her how she binge watches a lot of TV shows.  
“I am like the queen of binge watching TV shows and movies.” – Cordelia stated with confidence.  
“I watched three seasons of Orange is the New black in five weeks”- Misty couldn’t help but laugh at the woman who was looking her confused.  
“What? Is there something wrong?” - Cordelia laughed and pushed the girl with her hand at her shoulder.  
“I have to say this… But Cordelia, your game is so weak” – Misty barely said it trying not to laugh at the woman.  
“Come on, I will show you that I am good at it. Do you have a good TV show to recommend?” – Misty had to think for a second what to recommend to the blonde.  
“What genre would you like to watch?” – she asked as the woman bit her lower lip to decide what genre could she like.  
“I would like to watch a mystery TV show, where you have to guess who is the murderer or something with solving puzzles.” – Misty immediately came up with the idea what the woman should watch.  
“You should definitely watch Pretty Little Liars. It is already sixth season airing so I would like to see how many episodes can you watch in short amount of time.” – Misty grinned at the woman.  
“Challenge accepted Miss Day.” – Cordelia was excited and Misty looked at her with adoration.  
It was past 9 PM when Misty said that she should be going home. Cordelia's happy face frowned and she begged Misty not to leave.  
“Please stay a little bit longer. Will you watch Pretty Little Liars with me?” – Cordelia made a puppy face and Misty felt her heart skip a beat just looking at the woman.  
“Fine, but I have to text my mom so she doesn’t get worried.” – Cordelia clapped with her hands and hugged Misty. They pulled away and Misty texted her mom that she will be home within an hour.  
Cordelia put popcorns in the microwave and she placed a bowl between her and Misty. Cordelia covered them with blanket and took the remote and searched in Netflix. They watched the first episode and Cordelia was so intrigued by the show. Misty glanced few times at the woman so she doesn’t notice.  
“Oh my God, I am so watching this show.” – Cordelia exclaimed and Misty grinned at the woman.  
“I have to go now, I guess I will see you at school.” – Misty stood up and started to walk towards the front door.  
“Thank you for returning my heels and also for your company. I enjoyed very much.” – Cordelia smiled and Misty leaned in and hugged her.   
Cordelia felt the warm sensation traveling through her body and tightened the grip around the girl’s shoulders. They said goodbye and Cordelia closed the door.  
“You can’t fall for her you idiot.” – Cordelia said as she was leaning at her door biting her lower lip.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Later that night Misty came home; found her mother sitting in the living room. The woman was watching reality TV show and drinking wine. The wild blonde greeted her mother and gave her kiss on the cheek.  
“Oh, honey you should go to bed. You know school is tomorrow morning.” – Misty sat by the woman just to exchange few words with her. Misty knew how much her mom works and how they get little time to spend together. The young girl sees her mom as a hero; she knows the woman will do anything just to make her happy. Misty's dad passed away when she was five and her mother tried to surround Misty with love so she doesn’t notice that something (someone) was missing. Misty had her mother’s looks but the personality was just like her dads.  
“How was at work mommy?” – she leaned her head at her mother’s shoulder.  
“It was great but I had a lot of work to do. The new assistant sent the paintings to Chicago instead of New York. We had trouble reaching the museum in Chicago but we finally did.” – the woman drank the last sip from the glass and kissed her daughter in the blonde curls.  
“So, everything is fine now?” – Misty asked curiously and shifted closer to her mother.  
“Thank God everything is fine now. Nobody got fired it because it was an honest mistake. It can happen to anyone.” – Misty yawned and her mother told her to go to bed.  
“I am so tired, will you be going to bed too?” – Misty asked as she stood up from the couch.  
“I will stay a little bit longer and then I will go to sleep.” – the wild blonde gave her mother a goodnight kiss and headed to her room.  
Misty took a quick shower and she stepped out to change in her boxers and large T-shirt. She was so tired so she instantly crashed on the bed. She closed her eyes and all she could think was her teacher. Smile was creeping up on Misty's face as she went further into the sleep.  
Next morning her alarm woke her up and she saw a message from Miss Cordelia. The girl almost jumped out of the bed, happiness was written all over her face.  
Cordelia: “I am all hooked up on Pretty Little Liars. If I don’t come too school you'll know I fell asleep.” ;)  
The blonde girl read the text and saw that it was sent at 4:30 AM. She thought to herself that her teacher must be crazy. She bit her lower lip and went to change for school. Her mother was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and gestured the girl to sit and eat cereals.  
“Misty I totally forgot to tell you that I will be using your car this week. The engine isn’t working so I had to drop it off at the mechanics.” – Misty just nodded as she was eating her cereal.  
“I can’t believe it. You bought the damn car a year ago.”  
“I know, right. These new cars are made not to last just like the damn phones.” – the woman blew her daughter a kiss and headed to the front door.  
Misty was at school and couldn’t wait to see her favorite teacher. It was the end of the second period and Misty headed to the classroom. She found it empty but she placed her backpack on the desk. Misty sat at the classroom and saw no one was coming. There was no sign of Miss Cordelia or other students. Misty was confused but she decided to stay ten minutes more.  
The truth was that the entire class was at the greenhouse and Cordelia put up the sign that the class will be held there. Cordelia was worried when she didn’t see Misty. She decided to text the girl before the class started.  
Misty was still sitting in the classroom when her phone vibrated. She looked and read the text.  
Cordelia: “Are you sick or something? Is my lasagna that bad? ”  
Misty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but couldn’t control herself not to laugh at the text.  
Misty: “What are you talking about? I am at school and I am alone in the classroom.”  
Cordelia received a text from the girl and she bit her lower lip to suppress the smile.  
Cordelia: Oh my God we are at the greenhouse. Someone must have taken the paper that I put on the door. Hurry up I won’t start a lesson without you.  
Misty hurried to the greenhouse so Miss Cordelia wouldn’t wait too much. Misty sheepishly entered the greenhouse and Cordelia gestured her to sit next to Zoe.  
“Where is Hollywood? She's too good to get her hands dirty?” –Zoe tried not to laugh out loud so she placed her hands on her mouth.  
“Pstt, Swampy. Why were you late? –Queenie leaned between Misty and Zoe.  
“Queenie! I am sure what you have to say to Miss Day can wait after the class.” – Cordelia gave Queenie a strict look.  
“I am sorry Miss Goode it won’t happen again.” – Cordelia nodded and continued with her lesson.  
The bell rang and all of the student hurried to the cafeteria to have lunch. Zoe and Queenie asked Misty to join them but the girl said she had to go to the library to borrow some book about World War II.  
Cordelia was removing some plants from her station when the curly blonde approached her.  
“So Miss Cordelia you basically watched the whole first season last night.” – the girl smiled as Cordelia turned around to face the girl. Cordelia's eyes momentary lit up at the presence of the girl.  
“I just couldn’t go to sleep. Each episode ended and I was intrigued to find out what will happen next.” – Cordelia grinned at the girl as she placed the last plant on the floor.  
“So you have decided to binge watch it till your eyes bleed?” – the blonde girl said with the huge grin on her face. Cordelia stepped closer to the girl and winked her as she made her way to clean the dirt from other desk stations.  
Misty felt her heart skip a beat at the wink and she slightly blushed but the woman was too busy to see it. The blonde girl approached Cordelia and asked her if she needed any help.  
“That would be great Misty. Thank you.” – Misty helped Cordelia clean the entire greenhouse. They talked and laughed together.  
“How are your other subjects going?” – the blonde woman asked as she sat at her desk to relax for a minute.  
“They are going great except French. I can’t seem to get in hang of the accent and the grammar.” – Cordelia giggled at the tone the girl used.  
“You know I can help you with French if you're up to.”  
“That would be great Miss Cordelia” – the older woman smiled at the girl who was about to leave.  
“Text me when you want to study and we will arrange something.” – Misty smiled at the woman and left.  
Cordelia sat at her chair smiling and thinking about the curly blonde. She was so beautiful and cute, it was the girls personality that won Cordelia's heart. The older blonde kept thinking what would it be like to kiss Misty and held her in her arms. She dismissed her silly thoughts and decided that it was better not to say or do anything that will ruin her relationship with the girl. Cordelia wasn’t sure why she kept thinking about Misty all of the sudden and she decided simply to forget her.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Misty was home in her bedroom studying French and she was doing it poorly. The curly blonde fidgeted nervously in her chair wondering if she should text Miss Cordelia. Misty bit her lower lip and reached for her phone. She unlocked her phone and her mind went blank.   
“How do I even begin the text?” – she furrowed her eyebrows and began writing her text. Misty wrote the text and hit the send button without even reviewing how she wrote it. The wild blonde exhaled sharply and placed her phone on the desk in front of her.  
“What am I doing? She is not even interested in you and you keep thinking about her every five seconds!” – Misty burrowed her face in her hands and took a deep breath.  
Misty's phone rang and she saw it was Cordelia. She couldn’t believe that her teacher was calling her and she quickly answered.  
“Hello Miss Cordelia.” – Misty said with quiet voice.  
“I think we agreed to lose the “Miss”. – Cordelia heard Misty chuckle on the other side.  
“So, I see you have problem with French. Would you like to come over at my house so I can help you study?”   
“I would be very thankful if you could do this for me Miss Cordelia. My grammar is not very good so don’t expect too much. – the older woman chuckled at the girls despair.  
“Can you come around 7 PM?”   
“Yeah, of course, I will be there.”   
“See you then Misty.” – Misty said goodbye to the woman and hung up the phone.  
For Misty that was one of the most intense conversations she had ever had. Her heart was pounding crazy and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Misty felt like she was going to collapse and she tried to remain calm. The wild blonde stood up from her chair and hurried to her bathroom, she decided to take a shower to cool herself a little. Once she was done with her shower she went to her closet to choose what to wear. Most of her clothes were now on the bed and floor. Finally Misty decided to wear black leggings and dark red T-shirt. Misty glanced at the clock that was on her night stand, it was 6:35 and the curly blonde put her French books in her bag. She carried her bag on one shoulder as she was going downstairs. Suddenly Misty remembered that her mom took her car so she had to walk all the way to Cordelia's house. 

 

Misty was walking through the streets of New Orleans and she enjoyed the fresh air which she obviously needed. A walk made her calmer than she was before but she was still nervous about meeting the woman. Twenty minutes later Misty found herself standing in front of Cordelia's house, she walked to the door and rang the bell.  
Misty heard Cordelia's footsteps and the door opened, there was Cordelia dressed in her track suit. She looked amazingly beautiful and Misty couldn’t stop herself from staring at the older blonde. Cordelia smiled at the girl and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Come on in, Misty.” – Cordelia said as she closed the door behind the girl.  
“I brought all my books with me to show you what we are studying right now.” – Misty was shy so she looked around the house refusing to meet Cordelia's eyes.  
“I am glad you texted me. Once I help you with your French you'll forget how to speak English.” – Cordelia laughed and Misty also laughed with the woman.  
“Ok, let’s go to the kitchen table, we will have more space there.” – Misty followed the woman and they sat next to each other. Misty pulled her books from her backpack and opened to the page where the study material was.  
“I’ll just warn you, don’t mock me if I don’t know how to spell or properly say something.” – Misty giggled before she gave book to Cordelia.  
“I would never make fun of you Misty and I am sure that you are not bad at French as you say you are.” – Cordelia leaned closer to Misty and their eyes met.   
Misty nervously broke the look and showed Cordelia the grammar section. They were really studying and writing down the things which were hard for Misty to remember. Misty was getting better and better thanks to Cordelia and the curly blonde couldn’t keep smile off her face.   
“I think you lied Misty.” – Misty froze and looked up at Cordelia.  
“You are really good at it.” – Cordelia genuinely smiled at the girl and Misty took Cordelia's hand in hers and blue eyes met brown eyes.  
“Thanks to you, I will pass this test. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be able to understand each material.” – Cordelia blushed slightly and Misty saw the blush and she squeezed the older blonde’s hand.  
They studied for another hour just to make sure they covered everything they were supposed to cover. Cordelia's shoulder was brushing against Misty's and by the each contact Cordelia felt butterflies in her stomach.  
“I think we are done for today, what do you say?” – Cordelia leaned in her chair and observed the girl.  
“I am exhausted. You should teach French Miss Cordelia, you are quite good at it.” – Cordelia giggled at the girl and placed her hand on Misty's lap.  
They looked at each other with adoration written in their eyes. Both of them were afraid to tell the other one how they felt. If only one of them had courage to confess their feelings it would make their life a lot easier. Misty lowered her look on Cordelia's lips and she imagined how they would taste if she kissed her.   
Cordelia leaned forward and put Misty's curl behind her ear, she grinned at the girl. Their silenced moment has been interrupted by loud knock on the door. Cordelia rose up from her seat and hurried to answer the door.   
Misty was still sitting when she heard loud thump and Cordelia screaming. The younger blonde ran to the noise and she saw Cordelia lying on the floor with her hand pressed on her left cheek.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” – she felt anger rising in her when she saw Cordelia on the floor crying her tears out.  
“And who the fuck you think you are? Huh? This is my girlfriend and get the hell out of this house!” – a furious man was standing in front of Misty yelling in her face to get out.  
“Misty, go to the kitchen I will handle this.” – Cordelia whimpered in pain her cheek was still pulsating from the slap she received from Hank.  
“No, Miss Cordelia. I am not going anywhere until this piece of shit leaves your house.” – Hank was lifted his hand to hit Misty when Cordelia stepped in.  
“Don’t you fucking dare to touch her, asshole! Leave the house or I will call the police! Do you hear me?!” – Hanks eyes widened in shock and Cordelia pushed him against the door.  
“I am leaving but just so you know it this is not over.” – he gave Misty disgust look as he left the house.  
Cordelia locked the door and collapsed on the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. Misty's eyes saddened at the blonde woman and she sat by her side to hug her.  
Misty wrapped her hands around Cordelia's shoulders and kissed her in the back of the hair. She circled her hand on Cordelia's lower back and the older blonde nuzzled her head in Misty's neck. Cordelia was still shaking and her breathing was uneven. Shortly, Cordelia calmed down and stood up to go to the couch. Misty followed her and they sat, Cordelia's head was on Misty's lap and the younger blonde ran her fingers through Cordelia's hair.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Cordelia was still shaken up by the incident but gladly Misty was here to comfort her. The older blonde felt safe in Misty's presence as if no harm can get to her just because the curly blonde was near her. It was hard to describe the feeling both of them had when they were together, their feelings are like an unsolved puzzle and both of them feared to put the pieces together.  
Cordelia was still lying in Misty's lap and her breathing went back to normal. Misty quietly hummed “Rhiannon” as her fingers were brushing through Cordelia's silky hair. Misty leaned forward and saw that Cordelia was asleep; she tried not to wake her up as she tried to wiggle out from her. The wild blonde was on her feet and she looked down at the older woman who was asleep. Misty thought Cordelia looked like an angel and her beauty amazed her even though not long ago the woman was uncontrollably crying. Misty saw a red blanket on the other end of the couch and she covered the older blonde with it. Misty went to the kitchen and picked her books and wrote a note on a piece of paper for Miss Cordelia when she wakes up.  
Miss Cordelia,  
I didn’t want to wake you up so I let myself out.  
If you need anything please feel free to call me.  
Thank you for your help and hospitality.  
Misty.

Misty placed the note on the coffee table and before she left the house she glanced one more time at the sleeping woman. Misty wished that she could stay but her mother would get worried. The wild blonde closed the door and went home.  
Few hours later Cordelia woke up and saw no sign of Misty, she looked around and there was still no sign of her.  
“Misty? Where are you?” – she stood up and headed to the kitchen.  
“Misty? Are you here?” – Cordelia now realized that the girl was gone. She felt sad that Misty abandoned her without even telling her goodbye. Her eyes were watery again and she went to the living room to lie down. It was then when she saw a small paper on the coffee table; she reached with her hand and grabbed it. Her sad expression was quickly changed into a huge grin and Cordelia bit her lower lip just to control her excitement.   
Cordelia grabbed her phone to call Misty, she stopped herself when she saw that it was late to be calling the girl. Instead the blonde decided to text her.   
Cordelia: “I woke up and you weren’t here  I am so sorry about what happened tonight, can we talk tomorrow at school about it?  
Cordelia hit the sent button and placed her phone lap as she deeply exhaled. She was very nervous about what Misty thought of her now and will they relationship change. The older blonde rose up and went to her bedroom to sleep, she had classes in the morning and Cordelia needed to rest. 

The next morning Misty woke up and saw a new incoming message from Miss Cordelia. She slightly smiled at the text and texted the woman back.  
Misty: There is nothing to talk about it Miss Cordelia, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I will see you at school. Please don’t worry about it anymore. 

Misty and Cordelia were both at school and it looked like the third period was century away. Misty nervously fidgeted in her chair as she tried to focus on Mrs. Larson's lecture. The curly blonde only heard few words that were coming out professor’s mouth.   
“Pstt! Swampy!” – Misty heard Madison's voice and rolled her eyes before she turned around to face her.  
“What is it Madison? Cant it wait?” – Misty said with slight annoyance in her voice.  
“Calm the fuck down, I just wanted to ask you if you're coming with Zoe, Queenie and me to that stinky coffee shop we always go.”   
“I don’t think so, I have work to do after school. Maybe another time, okay?” – Misty looked at Madison and the skinny blonde just nodded in confirmation.  
Finally the second period ended and Misty hurried to the greenhouse before the rest of the students barge in. Misty practically ran to the greenhouse and entered in closing the door behind her.   
“Hello! Miss Cordelia, are you here?” – Misty walked down the green house and placed her bag on the wooden desk.  
The curly blonde heard something shifting in the other room and she went to see what it was. She came at the door and saw Miss Cordelia moving some empty pots for plants. Misty knocked at the door and Cordelia turned around and saw curly blonde figure at the door.   
“Good morning Misty!” – Cordelia wasn’t sure how to speak to the girl after the last night incident. Her voice trembled and she tried to keep a smile on her face.  
“Do you need help with that Miss Cordelia?” – Misty nervously approached the woman and closed the space between them.  
Cordelia avoided to look at Misty and began to play with her fingers. Two of them were just inches away and Cordelia felt like her chest was going to explode. Misty stepped away and started moving the empty pots.  
“Misty, you don’t have to do that. Leave it there, I will do it later.” – Misty placed the last pot on the table and approached Cordelia who was evidently nervous.  
“If you want to talk about last night we will talk. I hate to see you all worried, it kind of makes me sad too.” – Cordelia's eyes filled up with tears and she bursted into tears.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” – Misty approached Cordelia to hug her. The older woman burrowed her face into Misty's neck and started crying even harder. The curly blonde tightened her grip around her teacher and whispered softly:  
“If you think my opinion of has changed, you are so wrong. Nothing can change the way I think and feel about you.” - Cordelia lifted her head up and met with the deep blue eyes. Those eyes were so hypnotizing to Cordelia that she had hard time not look at them all day.  
Has Misty just declared love to Cordelia? Or was that meant in a friendly way? But it didn’t matter to Cordelia because she had Misty's friendship.  
“I think the students are coming in. I will talk to you later, okay?”  
“Okay, Misty.” – Misty chuckled and gave Cordelia a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.  
Cordelia's mood instantly improved and she put a huge smile as she entered the greenhouse.  
She was in bliss and so radiant during the whole period and she exchanged the looks with Misty the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Misty was on her bed studying when her phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered.  
“Hello Zoe!” – Young blonde was happy that Zoe was calling her.  
“Hey Misty! Would you like to join Madison, Queenie and I for a coffee?”   
“I don’t know Zoe, I will go only if Madison doesn’t choose the place.” – Misty chuckled along with Zoe  
“I heard you Swampy; anyway we are going to that stinky place as always.” – Wild blonde laughed even harder at Madison.  
“So, we are taking that as a yes. Be ready in ten minutes, we are picking you up.”  
“Okay, guys. See you soon.” – Misty hung up and quickly changed her clothes and went outside to wait for her friends.  
Girls picked up Misty and they went downtown at their usual coffee shop. Zoe parked her car near the park and they all crossed the street giggling and laughing. They entered the café and went to sit on the secluded part so no one can hear them.  
“I have to tell you that next week- to be precise Friday our school will host a prom. I am in charge of everything, of course and I expect you to show up with your dates.” – Madison smirked at Misty and then took a sip of her black coffee.  
“I am going with Kyle. Who are you going with Madison?” - Zoe sarcastically asked the skinny blonde  
“I haven’t decided yet, I have quite few offers. They are all losers and it won’t be cool if I show by myself.”   
Queenie? – Zoe shifted her gaze to Queenie.  
“Malcolm asked me already and I said yes. It took him forever to ask me, I thought he would never ask.”  
“I really wonder why it took him so long.” – Madison made another sarcastic comment and Queenie controlled herself not to hurt the bitchy blonde.  
During the prom talk Misty seemed absent, she wondered what it would be like to go to prom with Cordelia. How would she ask her and would her teacher say yes. Misty imagined them dancing together really close and getting lost in those warm brown eyes.  
“Yo! Yo Misty!” – Queenie shook the girl who’s thoughts were somewhere else.  
Misty suddenly jerked up from her daydream and looked confused at Queenie.  
“I swear to you girl, something is going on with you for the past few weeks and you ain’t tellin us shit.” – Zoe and Madison gave each other the look and focused their attention to Misty.  
“I… I am not… I don’t have a date, so I won’t be going to the stupid prom.”- Misty slightly blushed but her blush wasn’t visible cause of the dimmed lights.   
“Excuse me! You don’t have an option, you are going and that’s it. I will find you a date. There's this guy Justin and he likes you.” – Misty's eyes went wide and she was in no position to say no to the blonde.  
“So this is how the apocalypse looks like.”- Zoe happily exclaimed and changed the subject to something else before Misty could object.

Few days went by and Misty hasn’t spoken to Cordelia, they had only exchanged looks on the hallways and Misty seemed to be sad by that. Cordelia missed talking to the wild blonde and she thought something might be wrong. Both of them were too scared and embarrassed to say something.  
Later that day in school Misty was standing by her locker and she saw Cordelia across the hall. Their eyes met and Misty gave Cordelia a shy smile. At the other end the older blonde bit her lower lip and decided it was time to talk to Misty. As Cordelia was approaching Misty her smile was written all over her face but it suddenly faded away when a young boy approached Misty. The older blonde stopped and just observed the girl. Cordelia heard Misty say “yes”, Misty was going with that boy to prom.  
Cordelia felt as her heart was going to explode and her throat tried to suppress her from crying. Unfortunately her eyes filled with tears and she turned around fast walking to her office. She locked the door behind her and let out tears as she sat on the floor with her back leaning on the door. Her cheeks were burning and she was shivering. This is exactly how it feels to be in love – she thought to herself.  
Misty felt enormous pressure after she said yes to Justin. She wasn’t the type of the girl who will dress up and put make up on. The wild blonde was worried that Cordelia and she haven’t spoken in a while and their encounter in the hallway indicated that Cordelia was going towards Misty to talk.  
“Shit, shit shit. She must have seen me talking to Justin so she didn’t want to impose.” – Misty mumbled as she was walking towards the greenhouse.  
“Why am I even stressing about it? She doesn’t know how I feel about her and clearly she is straight.” – Misty deeply exhaled as she entered the greenhouse.  
She placed her bag on the desk as she looked around to see Cordelia. The older blonde came out from the back room and gave Misty a serious look. Misty was about to say hello but the look Cordelia gave her penetrated her heart. It felt like hundred daggers stabbed Misty and she bowed her head down not wanting to show her watery eyes.  
“Misty! Misty! I can’t believe you are going to the prom with Justin Tanner.” – Madison screamed along with Zoe as they entered the greenhouse.  
“Miss Montgomery! Keep your voice down. After all this is a public facility and act as if you were in one.” – Cordelia yelled at the blonde, her jealousy totally consumed her.  
Zoe stepped back behind Madison hoping that she also doesn’t get yelled. Misty watched the whole scene with her eyes open wide. What came into Cordelia? Did something happen to her? She was definitely acting strange.  
Madison and Zoe went slowly to their desk right behind Misty. They sat when Misty turned around.  
“What in the fresh hell was that?” – Madison whispered to Misty and Zoe   
“It looks like she's not having a good day.” – Zoe barely could say the words, trying not to be loud.  
“Whatever, she obviously needs a dick. Her love problems are not my concern.” – Misty felt rage boiling up in her and hands made into a fist. She tried so hard not to hit Madison even though the girl deserved it. Misty bit the inside of her cheeks and she spun around in her chair waiting for class to start.  
It was the end of the period and Misty decided to talk to Cordelia. The wild blonde sheepishly approached Cordelia's desk and swallowed before she could say anything.  
“Cordelia, can I talk to you?” – the older blonde kept her gaze at the papers in front of her she refused to look at Misty.  
“Miss Goode! I can’t talk to you right now Miss Day, I am very busy.” – Cordelia kept writing on the papers as she emotionlessly said those words to Misty.  
“But… I thought… Umm.” – Misty kept playing with her fingers and she was in mild shock that her teacher was talking to her like that.   
“Miss Day you are wasting my time, please go before I lose my temper.” – Cordelia finally propped her head up and looked at the girl like she was her sworn enemy.  
Misty felt like crying and she ran from the greenhouse as fast as she could. What was wrong with Cordelia? Did she do something to her? Maybe her ex-boyfriend was harassing her again and she needed to blow some steam off.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Cordelia avoided Misty's calls and texts; the girl must’ve sent more than dozen and left numerous voice messages. There was no sign of Cordelia, they only saw each other in school and exchanged few glances at each other. Misty's thoughts were distracted by Madison's propositions of what Misty should wear for the prom. Shopping with Madison was extremely exhausting and Misty thought that her head was going to explode. The skinny blonde showed like hundred dresses and all the colors made Misty sick.  
“What about this one? You have to like it!” – Misty propped her head up from the chair she was sitting in. Dress was basically screaming for Misty and the wild blonde was interested in the dress that Madison propositioned.  
“Give it to me, I will try it. I think this is the one.” – Misty stood up and took the dress Madison handed her.  
“Finally, I thought we would have to camp out here.” – Madison sighed and sat at the same spot Misty was sitting seconds ago.  
“Are you ready? Listen Swampy we don’t have all day!” – Madison groaned until Misty stepped out of the changing room. Blondes jaw almost hit the ground; Misty was so stunning that put Madison in awe.  
“Oh my God! You sexy beast, I would definitely do you right now.” – Misty slightly blushed smiled shyly at Madison.  
“Now, hurry up we have to get our hair and make-up done. Justin told me he is picking you up at 19:30, so we have to be ready. – Misty's happy face suddenly changed at mention of Justin. She didn’t really want to go with him to the prom.  
Girls did their hair and make- up and hurried to their home to dress up. Misty was now in her room standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a blue long dress and black heels. Her hair was straightened but a little bit wavy. The blonde knew she was going to see Cordelia at the prom, after all the entire school staff was invited. Misty's mom knocked at the door and entered to see her.  
“Honey you look beautiful.” – her mother stated with tears filling her eyes.  
Misty hugged the woman and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
“I wish your father could see you. I wish he could see how beautiful and smart you are.” – her mother wiped off a tear with her hand.  
“Let’s not talk about sad things. Will you take picture of me, I know you prepared your phone.” – Misty chuckled and smiled at her poor mother.  
“Of course honey, I almost forgot. Let’s go downstairs, your date is going to be here any minute.”  
“Yeah, yeah my date. Pff!” – Misty made an annoyed sound as she and her mother left the room.  
“This has to be Justin. Now Misty behave or I will interfere.” – Misty's mother winked at her before she opened the door. Young boy was standing in his black tuxedo and red tie. He had brown hair and green eyes.  
“Good evening Mrs. Day, my name is Justin. Is Misty ready?” - Misty's mom motioned the boy to come in the house.  
“Misty is ready. Just before you go I will take few pictures of you two.” – the boy nodded as the woman prepared her phone.  
“Come Misty, stand beside Justin.”- Misty rolled her eyes at her mother but luckily Justin didn’t see it.  
“Mom, stop it! You took like fifty pictures of us. We are leaving now or we will be late.” – Misty pulled Justin by the arm and he barely had time to say goodbye to Misty's mother.  
In front of the house was a black limo and Misty couldn’t believe that Justin is taking her to the prom like that. In Misty's opinion he was kind of a show off and he was a jock. He had quite the reputation of a womanizer no wonder Madison set her up with him.  
Their limo arrived in front of the school and Misty walked with Justin to their gym. They held hands and Misty was feeling quite nervous, she didn’t like Justin at all and he made lame jokes all the way to the school. Wild blonde searched the room for Madison, Zoe and Queenie but it seemed like they haven’t arrived yet. Music was played by the DJ and some of the students were dancing on the dance floor. 

“Would you like to have some punch?” – Justin nervously asked Misty but she seemed to be elsewhere but not here.  
“Misty?”- Justin placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“Hmm?”- she bit her lower lip and tried to focus at what was Justin saying.  
“Drinks? Are you thirsty?”- Misty looked at him like a lost puppy.  
“Of course, that would be great.”  
The young man went to the table and Misty was left alone, soon the blonde girl was surprised by her friends and their dates.  
“Where were you guys? I thought you weren’t coming.” – Misty put her hands around Zoe and Misty.  
“You really thought Madison wasn’t coming? She has to win and take the stinky crown with one of her apes.” – the whole group laughed and Madison just smirked at them.  
It wasn’t until then when Cordelia Goode walked in with one of the teachers. She was with that pervert Mr. Harris, he had his eyes all over her. Cordelia joined to the group with other professors but she kept looking at Misty's direction. Woman was wearing beautiful red dress and heels. Her hair was made into a bun and she had shiny necklace around her neck.   
All of the girls’ dates appeared and asked to dance. Kyle took Zoe by the hand to the dance floor followed by Madison with her date and Queenie with her. Misty stood with drink in her hand and broke her gaze with Cordelia. She decided she wasn’t going to beg woman to talk to her, she was over her. Or at least she tried to convince herself.  
Misty dragged Justin by the hand to the dance floor, they danced to the pop rock beat when suddenly the song ended and a slow song commenced. Misty approached Justin and closed the empty space between them. He placed his hand behind her lower back and she leaned on his shoulder.  
Cordelia saw them dancing and her jealousy completely consumed her and she asked Mr. Harris if he would like to dance. The man was so happy that he thought he had hit the jackpot. Cordelia walked to the dance floor and started slow dancing right next to Misty and Justin.   
Misty looked up and saw Cordelia starring at her, Cordelia smirked at the girl and Misty went pale for the moment. Mr. Harris whispered something in Cordelia's ear and the woman laughed loudly so the girl would notice her. Misty was shocked by her behavior and she wanted to play by the dirty rules just as Cordelia. Misty put her hands behind Justin’s neck and kissed him on the cheek.   
The blonde woman felt her anger rising in her cheeks and she tried to look away. Mr. Harris took the chance and grabbed the woman by her ass. Misty saw the whole situation and stepped away from Justin. She ran to the bathroom, eyes filled with tears. Misty closed the door behind her and placed her hands on the sink. Several seconds later Cordelia entered the bathroom and leaned on the door.  
The younger girl turned around and saw her teacher blocking the bathroom door, Misty tried to leave when Cordelia interfered her way.  
“Move Miss Cordelia!” – Misty said angrily but she couldn’t pass by the older blonde.  
“Misty, please give me a minute. We need to talk.” – Cordelia begged the girl with her watery eyes.   
“Oh, now it is Misty. What happened to Miss Day? Huh?”- Misty inhaled deeply and tried to lower her voice.   
“I have no excuse for my behavior and you were unfortunately the victim of my own problems. Will you please look at me?”- Misty crossed her arms around her chest and gave the blonde woman a serious look.  
“I have called you and I have left messages and you didn’t even bother to call me. I haven’t done anything to you and you treated me like garbage few days ago.” – Cordelia started to cry and Misty being Misty softened at the sight. The girl’s instincts rushed through her body and she pulled Cordelia into a hug. The older blonde tightened her grip and sobbed in Misty's neck.   
Cordelia couldn’t say why she was acting the way she acted because it would scare Misty away and she wasn’t ready to confess her feelings to the girl. They enjoyed the silence and decided to go back to their dates. Before they parted away Cordelia called Misty's name and the girl turned around.  
“Misty I hope we are okay now?”- Cordelia asked shyly and she kept her gaze to the floor.  
“Yeah, we are fine. See you in there.” – girl gave Cordelia the most sincere smile and the older blonde blushed slightly biting her lower lip.  
“And Miss Cordelia!” – Woman looked at deep blue eyes making a questioning look.  
“You look really beautiful tonight!” – Cordelia nodded because she was loss at words.  
Both of them joined their dates and enjoyed the rest of the prom. Misty went to the DJ and asked him if he could play a certain song. Cordelia saw Misty talking to the DJ and giggled from the distance wondering what the curly blonde whispered in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Cordelia really wanted to know what was Misty saying to the DJ. Misty joined her friends and talked to them but she kept her eyes on Cordelia. The older woman couldn’t concentrate on what her colleagues were saying, she was captivated by Misty and her beautiful smile. It wasn’t late until DJ announced a song especially dedicated to someone. It was Chris de Burghs song “Lady in red”. Cordelia was speechless and she saw Misty coming towards her. The wild blonde came to Cordelia asking her to dance, her smile not leaving her face.  
“Miss Cordelia would you like to dance?” – Misty winked at the older blonde and Cordelia blushed hard at the girl.  
“Well… Yes, I mean of course Misty.” – Cordelia took Misty's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;

Both of them danced slowly to the song cheek to cheek, they were excited and at the same time nervous. Suddenly their eyes met and they profoundly enjoyed the silence between them. Their faces were just inches away and the tension was visible. Cordelia carefully listened to the song and she questioned if Misty was declaring her love or it was just only because Cordelia was wearing a red dress. The older blonde hoped that it was the first scenario but she thought it was way too hard to be truth.  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;

 

Misty closed space between Cordelia and her as much as she could and now both of them smiled at each other and Cordelia tried not to lay her head on Misty's shoulder. If she did that someone could see her and she could get in trouble.   
“You really look stunning tonight Miss Cordelia.” – Misty whispered in Cordelia's ear so no one could hear her.  
“Thank you Misty, you look lovely too.” – Cordelia looked into Misty's eyes and gave her the biggest smile the girl has ever seen.   
Misty bit her lower lip and her eyes went down to Cordelia's lips. If only she could feel her lips against her own, that would make her the happiest person alive. The younger girl accepted to be Cordelia's friend and Misty promised to herself that she would never attempt anything stupid to compromise her friendship with Cordelia.  
“I love the song you picked. It is really… umm… romantic.” – Cordelia could barely finish the sentence and she felt Misty swallow hard.  
“I have to tell you something. I have been meaning to tell you something and I would appreciate it if we could go somewhere more private.” – Misty couldn’t believe herself what was coming out of her mouth. She wasn’t ready to confess Cordelia her feelings but it felt like it was the right moment.   
Cordelia looked at now pale Misty who was obviously shaking and avoiding looking at Cordelia.  
“Misty? What's wrong? If it’s about the fight I don’t want to talk about it.” – Cordelia cupped Misty's chin with her hand and their eyes met.  
“No, no Miss Cordelia. It’s not about that, it is something else and I have to tell you now.” – Cordelia could now see that the girl was serious and her eyes were telling the older woman that Misty was worried and nervous.  
“But right now let’s enjoy the dance.” – Cordelia nodded and breathed sharply near Misty's ear.  
Their song ended and soon the slow beat was changed for the faster one. Both of them were standing there looking at each other not knowing what to do or say next.   
Misty was about to ask Cordelia to get out of this crowd when she was pulled by the arm. Justin literally dragged her from Cordelia so he could dance with her. The older woman was disappointed and just as she was about to turn away she looked at Misty. The wild blonde was motioning Cordelia behind Justin’s back to meet her in fifteen minutes on the parking lot.  
Cordelia smiled at the girl and she went to join her colleagues until it is time for them to meet. It seemed like those 15 minutes were passing slowly and Cordelia couldn’t wait to get away from Mr. Harris, the old man was basically all over her.   
Finally Cordelia decided it was time to make her way to the parking lot. She told Mr. Harris she was going to the ladies room and he mumbled something even though Cordelia left his side.  
The older woman sped up because she couldn’t wait to see Misty, each minute was like an eternity to her without seeing the blonde girl. Cordelia almost tripped over her long red dress but she kept her balance and carried on.  
Cordelia was now walking towards her car when she saw Misty already standing there nervously pacing and mumbling something in her chin. The older woman stopped for a moment just to admire the girl from the distance, Misty Day stole Cordelia's heart and she loved her so deeply.


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

Cordelia could see that the girl was nervous and the older woman truly believed that Misty had to tell her something very important. The older blondes smile quickly faded away and she decided to make her appearance to the girl. Misty was still pacing around Cordelia's car and she suddenly stopped when woman's hand touched her shoulder. The wild blonde quickly turned around and she was again met with dark chocolate brown eyes.   
“I am here now. What do you need to tell me?” – Cordelia bit her lower lip not breaking the gaze.  
“I hope that what I am about to tell you won’t change anything between us.” – Misty started breathing heavily and she felt like her chest was going to explode. Cordelia watched Misty with her eyes wide open and she could see that Misty was on an emotional roller-coaster.  
“Hey! Misty, look at me!” – Cordelia cupped Misty's face with her both hands and gave Misty a serious look which meant she was there and nothing bad will happen to her.  
“If you are still worried about what happened between us, you don’t have to. Not anymore because it is all in the past now. I want to say how much I am sorry for how I treated you but I will never be able to justify myself.” – Misty was preparing to finally say something but words weren’t coming out of her mouth. She froze and all she could do was listen to Cordelia talking and talking.  
“I just want us to be li…” – Cordelia was suddenly silenced by Misty's lips and the older blonde let herself enjoy the kiss. Misty pulled Cordelia closer and placed her hands on the woman's hips. They started kissing passionately and Cordelia's hands were now tangled in Misty's hair. The two blondes were lost in their kiss and the need of air was the reason why they parted away.  
“I actually wanted to talk about this.” – Misty smiled at Cordelia still holding the woman firmly by her hips. Cordelia smiled at the girl and she laid her head on Misty's shoulder. The girl heard Cordelia crying and Misty immediately lifted Cordelia's chin and wiped away her tears.  
“What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?” – the worry was visible on the girls face.  
“No. No Misty, you haven’t done anything wrong. In the contrary you did what I have been dying to do but I never had the courage.” – Misty exhaled sharply and smiled at the woman.  
“Thank God! I almost… Wait what?” – Cordelia giggled at the girl and crushed their lips once again. Their kiss started heating up and both of them could feel the arousal building up in them. Two of them parted away with their foreheads touching.  
“I have feelings for you Misty and jealousy was the reason why I bitch flipped at you.”  
“I also have feelings for you Miss Cordelia. I don’t care anymore what happened before all I care about is the present. I care for you, more than you know.” – Cordelia's eyes filled up with tears and she tried not to cry in front of the girl.  
Misty kissed away the tears that were falling from Cordelia's cheeks, she slowly traced her kisses down to Cordelia's neck and Misty could hear the older woman breathing heavily. Once again their lips met but this time they took it slowly.  
Buzzing of the phone interrupted them and they broke the kiss. It was Misty's phone ringing in her small purse which was laid on top of Cordelia's car.  
“Dammit! Who dares to interrupt us?” – Cordelia laughed loudly as Misty went through her purse, the girl was visibly annoyed with the interruption.  
Misty looked at her phone and Zoe's name popped out. The wild blonde rolled her eyes and looked at the older blonde who gave her approving nod.   
“Hello Zoe. What do you need? I am here I just had to make an important call. Yeah, yeah I will be there in five minutes. Who would want to miss Madison's crowning.” – Misty hung up and looked right into Cordelia's eyes.  
“We should go inside; your friends are worried where you are.” – Cordelia entwined fingers with Misty and started walking together to the school.  
“After this is all over I will text you so we can arrange our meeting.” – said Misty glancing at the blonde woman.  
“We don’t have to wait that long. Why don’t we meet at the parking lot when the prom finishes?” – Misty giggled and gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“I like the sound of that.” – Misty squeezed Cordelia's hand as they walked towards the school.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Misty couldn’t believe what happened just several minutes ago on the parking lot, she basically had to pinch herself. As the wild blonde was walking down towards the high school gym she tried to control huge grin on her face. She look behind her shoulder and saw Cordelia walking behind her like she's minding her own business. Misty searched for her friends by the entrance and suddenly she felt warmth by her right ear. Cordelia quickly whispered to the girl: “I can’t wait that long.”, Misty shivered from just hearing Cordelia's seductive voice and feeling her hand on the back as the older woman vanished into the crowd.  
“There you are Misty!”- Zoe exclaimed and Misty was woken up from her trans.   
“I-I was just looking for you. Is Hollywood ready?” – Misty laughed along with Zoe as they headed towards the stage to meet Queenie, Kyle and Justin.  
It was time to pronounce King and Queen of the prom and the girls were already shouting Madison's name. Principle had the honor to say who will wear the crown but the man was cracking jokes and Madison was already frustrated and impatient.  
“So… The King and Queen are… Madison Montgomery and –   
“Yea, yeah just give me the damn crown.”- Madison snatched microphone from principal’s hands and started her speech. Soon enough she was crowned along with her prom date.  
“Now that this freak show is over lets go dance.”- Queenie said as she tried to drag everyone to the dance floor.  
“You know what guys, I am feeling a little bit tired. I should go home.”- Misty said as she faked a yawn.  
“NOOOO! You can’t leave, it is our prom and we are having so much fun.”- Zoe pulled Misty into tight hug to forbid curly blonde to leave.  
“I am really tired Zoe but I will stay for just one more song and I am out.”- Zoe happily nodded and they danced until the song was over.  
Misty said goodnight to her friends and thanked Justin for such a lovely night even though she avoided him basically the whole evening.  
Misty hurried to the parking lot and she pulled her phone from her purse to text Cordelia that she is waiting for her.  
Misty: “Hey, I am at the parking lot. Should I wait for you or we could do this some other time?”  
“I am available right now, what about you?” – Misty jumped scared from the voice that came behind her. The girl laughed at the woman as she hyperventilated from the scare the woman just gave her.  
“I am free. We- we could go somewhere to…” – Misty lost her words because of Cordelia's proximity and staring into those deep brown eyes made it harder to continue.  
“Would you like to go to my place?” – Cordelia bit her lower lip as she placed her hands on Misty's hips.  
Misty couldn’t make the sound and she founded herself nodding like a toy on batteries.   
Cordelia entwined her fingers with Misty's and the started walking towards the car.   
The ride to Cordelia's house was comfortable even though no one said a word. They were at the drive way and right before Misty opened the door Cordelia leaned in and kissed Misty passionately. Girl was in awe by the woman's energy and she tried to reciprocate as much as Cordelia. Suddenly they were out of breath with their foreheads touching.  
“Shall we go inside, Misty?” – Cordelia said as she put hair behind Misty's ear.  
As they entered the house Cordelia closed the door with her leg and rushed into Misty's arms.  
“I can’t wait any more to do this.”- she said as she started kissing Misty roughly and the girl just pulled her closely by her waist and she deepened the kiss. Misty now took control and she picked Cordelia up by her arms. Cordelia entwined her legs behind Misty's back and her hands behind the girl’s neck.  
Misty carried Cordelia to the kitchen counter and placed her on top of it. Cordelia spread her legs so Misty could come between them. They were both moaning from the kissing and Misty flushed her body against Cordelia's. They couldn’t get enough of each other; Misty trailed her kisses down Cordelia's neck to the collarbone. The only thing that could be heard was Cordelia's heavy breathing and several moans that escaped from her mouth.  
“Misty, Misty!” – Cordelia opened her eyes as she tried to stop girl from her further actions.  
“What's wrong? Am I doing something - - -.” – Misty looked up at Cordelia with confused look written on her face.  
“No, it is just that I would like to take things slow. If we carry on like this I won’t be able to control myself, if you know what I mean.” – Cordelia bit her lower lip playfully as she looked at the girl’s reaction. Misty just chuckled at the woman and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
“It is hard enough to control myself when I am not touching you.” – Misty said as she nuzzled her head into Cordelia's neck.  
“Shall we go to the living room, we could talk for a bit?” – Misty just nodded and lifted Cordelia up from the counter and carried the blonde woman across the house.  
“Put me down Misty, I can walk.” – Cordelia laughed and screamed at the girl.  
Cordelia thought to herself that this is why she fell in love with Misty.   
“You know I have perfectly fine pair of legs that I could use for walking?” – Cordelia laughed as she pulled Misty into a searing kiss.  
“I thought we were taking it slow Miss Goode.” – Misty smirked at the woman.  
“Well, Miss Day I have to tell you that it is very very hard to control myself when I am around you.” – the older blonde said it with a serious tone in her voice.  
Misty pulled away from Cordelia and she winked at the older woman then she completely distanced herself so she doesn’t feel tempted to kiss the lovely blonde.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Cordelia and Misty decided to take it slow, they had plenty of time and the thing is that they needed to catch up on important stuff that have happened when they weren’t talking. It was way past midnight and two of them were watching TV and cuddling.   
“This is the best prom night!” – Misty loudly said as she kissed Cordelia multiple times on the cheek.  
The older blonde was smiling and each time Misty saw her smiling the girls heart grew bigger and bigger.   
“You know, you are so damn pretty when you smile.” – Misty looked Cordelia deep in the chocolate brown eyes.  
“Oh really? Is that so?” – Cordelia said playfully as she gave Misty a quick peck on the lips.  
“You don’t know it but when you smile I feel like the world stops for a minute and I only see you, just you being happy and full of life. I wanna keep that smile on your face as long as I’m here with you.”  
Cordelia melted at Misty's words and gave her a searing kiss. Once the kiss was over Cordelia looked into those baby blue eyes full of love and adoration.  
“You really mean that? Of what you just said?” – Cordelia looked at Misty like a lost puppy and she was about to cry.  
Misty just nodded and scooted closer to Cordelia so she can hug the blonde woman.  
“Misty! Honey I can’t breathe.” – Cordelia felt the energy of Misty's hands as they were wrapped up around her waist.  
“This is just 0.1% of how much I care for you.” – they both bursted into laughter.  
“I wonder what would 1% do to me. I think it would kill me for good.” – Cordelia laughed as she cupped the girls face with her hands and gave her a soft kiss.  
Misty looked at the clock that was in Cordelia's living room and she suddenly rose up from the couch snatching herself from Cordelia's embrace.  
“Look at the time, it is almost 3 AM. I have to go home.” – Cordelia hated the idea of Misty going home they were having such a good time.  
“Misty, why don’t you stay here tonight?”- the older blonde begged girl with her eyes.  
“I really want to stay but I told my mom I’ll be home. She will get worried if I don’t show up home.” – Cordelia felt sad but she doesn’t want Misty to get in trouble.  
“Im going to drive you home. Just let me get my car keys.” – Cordelia rose from the couch and went for her keys that were in the bowl by the front door.  
“You don’t need to drive me, I live close so don’t worry.” – the older blonde just gave her a serious demanding look.  
“Okayy, now you scare me.”- Cordelia just chuckled and made her way to the car as she entwined her fingers with Misty.  
Cordelia drove Misty home and they kissed passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

That night neither Misty or Cordelia had good night sleep, they were both too excited to even close their eyes. Was last night a dream? They had to pinch themselves just to make sure they weren’t dreaming. Smile was plastered on their faces as they were lying on their bed.   
Misty was still in her prom dress and was missing Cordelia and their kisses. Suddenly young girls phone chimed and it was message from Cordelia.  
CORDELIA: “Can I see you tomorrow? I already miss you :( .”   
The wild blonde rapidly grabbed her phone and replied to the woman with a huge grin on her face.  
MISTY: “I was thinking the same. We can meet up around 5PM?”  
CORDELIA: “That seems like an eternity, I want to see you sooner :P. Why don’t we order something for lunch at my place?”  
MISTY: “You are that eager to see me, huh Miss Cordelia? ;).”  
CORDELIA: “I want to be with you everywhere and all the time. Am I asking too much Miss Day?”   
MISTY: “Not at all darling. Can we order some Italian food? I will come around 1:30 PM.”  
Cordelia melted at the endearment and she was even more sure that she loves Misty, more than she ever imagined she could love anyone. Hank was never good to her and she basically never knew how should a person feel when she was in a relationship; but Cordelia knew that Hank made her feel miserable and weak. For Cordelia Hank was a painful topic; and she never told her mother or aunt Myrtle how he treated her.   
CORDELIA: “Don’t worry about the food I will take care of it. Now get some sleep baby and see you tomorrow.”  
Misty almost jumped from the bed, the blonde woman called her baby and the girl felt like running back to Cordelia's house just to kiss her passionately and tell her how she loves her. Misty knew that it was crazy idea to tell her those three words but when she thought about it her feelings were sincere and pure. Misty really meant “I love you” but it is too soon to say that. She would scare Cordelia away and that was not the way how Misty would like for thing to go.  
Misty snapped back from her rushing thoughts and decided to wish Cordelia good night.

Misty slept till 11 AM, and her mother was home cleaning the house. The woman had a day off, she could finally focus on her home and Misty. The girl woke up and grabbed her cellphone expecting to see good morning message from Cordelia. There was no text probably because the woman was still asleep. The young blonde went downstairs to say hi to her mom and catch up about what happened at the prom etc.   
“Hi honey, did you sleep well?” – the woman asked smiling at the still sleepy blonde.  
“Yes I did. How come you are home?” – the girl asked all confused. She was used seeing her mom only at night if she got lucky.  
“I decided to take the day off, house is practically a mess and after all I am my own boss.”- the woman laughed at her own saying.  
“Would you like to go downtown for lunch. I didn’t make anything because I was so busy? What do you say?” – Misty froze for a minute and tried to think how to bail out from this lunch thing.  
“Well… I already kind of have plans with Zoe.” – Misty scratched her head nervously and tried to avoid her mother’s reaction.  
“Oh… Well, I thought we could… Nevermind.” – Misty saw how her mother wanted to spend some time with her daughter and she was the bad guy telling the poor woman she has plans already.  
“Mom, don’t worry… I can… I will just reschedule with Zoe. I barely see you around and she wouldn’t mind if I spent the afternoon with you.” – Misty's mom went from disappointed to excited.  
Misty was that kind of person, she loved her mom very much and she always spends time with her mom when there is a chance. Now only she had to tell Cordelia that their plans for today are canceled.  
“I just need to call Zoe, tell her that we need to cancel our plans.” – Misty went upstairs and paced nervously before she dialed Cordelia's number. She took the phone and called the blonde.  
“Hello!” – answered Cordelia all happy. But there was no response from the other side.  
“Misty, darling are you there?” – the woman asked all worried because she heard breathing but there was no response.  
“Yeah. I am here, Delia. I just…”- there was silence again.  
“Misty, is something wrong? I am worried.”  
“No, no. Well… there is a problem. I had no idea my mom took day off at work and the thing is that we barely see each other and she wants to have lunch with me.”- Misty shut her eyes and expected to hear that Cordelia is pissed.  
“Don’t worry darling. I am glad you called, I hope we can see tomorrow. I image you will be spending the day with your mom?”  
“You are not mad? You are really not mad? At all?”- the girl asked in shock.  
“No, why would I? This is your mom and I know how you told me that she a very busy woman. She just wants to spend some time with you. I really wanted to see you but we will see each other tomorrow.” –Cordelia chuckled how Misty was worried about the whole thing.  
“I will see you tomorrow, Delia. I really wanted to see you today, I cant wait for tomorrow to come.” – the girl exhaled and Cordelia said the girl goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Misty was spending day with her mother and two of them were laughing and giggling over lunch at Florentino restaurant. The wild blonde was happy to spend time with her mother but there was some particular person on her mind. It was Cordelia, a woman who won Misty's heart since the day one.  
Misty knew that Cordelia wasn’t mad that they canceled their plans but not seeing the older blonde made Misty's heart ache. This distance between the two blondes was too much to handle. The girl was glad that she had the opportunity to spend time with her mom.   
“So, Misty honey how was at the prom last night?” – her mom asked the girl taking a bite from her chocolate dessert.  
“It was okay nothing special, you know.” – the girl smirked at her mother.  
“I think it was more than okay.” – the woman looked at her daughter with a sneaky look.  
“How do you mean “more than okay”?” – girl asked nervously and started playing with the fork.  
“I mean, you came home late last night so I assumed that you had a really good time with Justin.”  
“Yeah, I did but it was mostly because Zoe, Madison and Quennie. And the music wasn’t that bad.” – Misty just told a lie to her mother but she thought it was better this way.  
They decided it was time to go so Misty's mom paid the check and they proceeded to the nearest shops. Misty's mom wanted to enter almost every shop and that drove Misty crazy. Misty's mom phone rang and the woman answered.  
“Hi, Tiffany. Is there a problem?”- woman walked around the store talking and browsing through some clothes.  
“Really? I am with my daughter right now. Can’t you do it with Jonathan?” – woman looked at Misty all annoyed and the girl knew that her mother is going to have stop by the gallery.  
“Okay, okay I will be there in 15 minutes. I see this is going to be a long night. I will see you soon.”   
The woman finished her call and turned to face Misty. She gave the girl a sad look and went to sit by Misty.  
“Honey, I hate to tell you but I have to stop by the gallery we have some problem with the paintings. I don’t want you to be mad at me, okay?” – Misty hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“What are you talking about? I could never be mad at you. I am happy that we had the chance to spend this day together. It was amazing like always.” – woman was now at ease and she said goodbye to Misty because the girl wanted to take a walk around the park.  
It was 8 PM when Misty's mom left and the girl wondered if Cordelia was home. Maybe the woman decided to go somewhere since their plans were canceled. Misty walked and walked when she found herself standing in front of her teacher’s house. She took her phone out and started typing.  
MISTY: “I was wondering what are you doing right now?”  
Misty's phone chimed and the girl read the following text.  
CORDELIA: “I am having a glass of wine and watching TV.”  
MISTY: “Is there any left for me?” :)  
CORDELIA: “Sure but you are with your mom right now, so it is only me and the bottle of wine. Hahahaha.”  
MISTY: “Look at your window.”  
Cordelia read the text and with confusion on her face rose from the couch and looked through her window; she saw young blonde standing at the driveway.  
The older blonde quickly ran and opened the front door running barefoot to greet Misty. The woman jumped and the girl grabbed the blonde. They twirled around and Cordelia kissed Misty strong and passionately as the first time.  
“You're here, you're here. How is this possible?” – Cordelia screamed from the top of her lungs.  
“My mom got called from work and I went straight to your place. I missed you all day.” – Misty kissed Cordelia and carried the woman inside the house.  
They both sat at the couch and Cordelia was straddling the girl. They were kissing and touching, everything got heated up. Both of them parted for minute and looked into each other’s eyes.  
“We can’t seem to slow down, huh?” – Cordelia chuckled and Misty squeezed the woman's butt.  
“I don’t know about you but I just can’t get enough of you.” – the older blonde was thinking was it time to tell Misty that she loves her.  
“Delia, I need to tell you something.” – Cordelia sat by Misty and took the girls hand into her own.   
“Maybe it is not the time to tell you this but I feel like I am going to explode if I keep this inside of me.” – Cordelia started to feel a little scared at Misty's words.  
“Are you getting second thoughts about us?” – Cordelia asked with visible tension in her voice.  
“Never, I would never think that. I just need you to know that I… I love you Cordelia Goode.” – the older woman froze at the words and her eyes went wide.  
“What did you just say?” – Cordelia begged with her teary eyes for Misty to repeat what she just said.  
“I love you, I love you more than you can imagine. You don’t have to say it back, I just thought that it needed to be said. No pressure.” – Cordelia kissed Misty and they continued to kiss until the necessity of air was needed.  
“I love you too Misty, I just didn’t want to scare you away.” – both of them chuckled and they continued kissing and holding each other.  
“Misty baby, when do you need to go home?” – the girl lifted her head from Cordelia's stomach and looked at the woman.  
“My mom is going to be all night at the gallery so I will be here until you get sick of me.” – the girl giggled and Cordelia got close and gave her a searing kiss.  
“I can’t get sick of you. Would you like to stay here tonight? Pretty please?”  
“I will stay but only if you give me some old T-shirt I can sleep in.”  
“I have plenty shirt for you to sleep in, don’t you worry about that.”


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Both blondes were sleeping in Cordelia's king sized bed. Their legs were entangled and Misty was hugging the older blonde from behind. Slowly Misty drifted to sleep as she breathed Cordelia's hair shampoo, the woman smelled like coconut. For the first time in her life Cordelia slept peacefully like a baby. She was in the arms of the girl who she loved and who loved her. It seemed like it was too good to be true.  
Cordelia's alarm went off in the morning and she could hear Misty mumbling something in down her neck. The older woman chuckled at the girls protest and snoozed the phone.  
“Good morning sleepy head!” – Cordelia turned around to face Misty.  
“Morning Delia.” – both of them chuckled and then Misty leaned in to kiss Cordelia.  
“Do you even know how much I love you?” – Cordelia said looking at the deep blue eyes.  
“I don’t know Miss Cordelia, you have to show me.” – Misty winked at the woman as she teased her.  
Cordelia straddled the girl underneath the covers and kissed Misty from head to toe.  
“Is this enough proof?” – Cordelia laughed as the girl squirmed underneath her.  
“Maybe… I still need to be convinced.”   
Cordelia crushed her lips against Misty's and they deepened the kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance as their hands ran through each others clothes. Misty slided her hand under Cordelia's shirt and caressed the woman's back as they were kissing passionately.   
The younger blondes hand slided down to Cordelia's butt and the girl grabbed it hard as she could and earned a moan from the older woman.  
“Misty, Misty…” – Cordelia moaned as they continued to kiss.  
“What?” – Misty turned Cordelia on her back and the girl lifted Cordelia's shirt to kiss her abdomen.  
“Misty we really shouldn’t be doing this.” – Cordelia begged the girl but the younger blonde kept dropping kisses along Cordelia's neck.  
“Misty, baby we should stop.” – Cordelia's moan escaped her lips but she couldn’t stop her actions with Misty.  
Suddenly the younger girl broke the heated kiss and took a moment just to look at the woman who was straddling her.  
“I have to say I am pretty much convinced Miss Cordelia.” – the woman's look changed and a huge grin was written on her face.  
“You know I really wanted you to stop because I don’t want to rush things.” – Cordelia sighed as she lay next to Misty.  
“I love you Delia. Things will go as they are supposed to go but tonight I just want to sleep next to you.” – both girls chuckled and drifted to sleep.

In the morning Cordelia woke up to an empty bed, even though she rose up from bed her eyes were still sleepy. She entered her bathroom hoping the girl was in there. She knocked on the bathroom door but she heard no sound, the bathroom was empty. Cordelia had a confused look plastered on her face and she decided to go downstairs to search for the girl.   
As she was approaching the living room the sound of Misty's humming made Cordelia stop and just admire the girl. Misty was humming and making pancakes for breakfast. Cordelia couldn’t help herself and she hurried to hug girl from the behind.  
“Morning baby. I woke up and you were gone.” – Cordelia said as she kissed Misty on the cheek.  
“Darn it! I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but you had to wake up earlier and ruin my romantic plan. – Misty turned around as she was greeted with a searing kiss from Cordelia.  
“I had no idea you were romantic Miss Day.” – Cordelia leaned in and Misty too but Cordelia made a quick move and stole a plate full of pancakes and ran to the living room.  
“You thief! Stop right there! I can’t believe you deceived me.” – they were both now running around the couch and laughing hard.   
“Catch me if you can!” – Cordelia yelled as she ran around and Misty chasing her.  
The younger girl surprised Cordelia and jumped over the couch and grabbed the woman by her hips.  
“Gotcha! Now prepare to be punished.” – Cordelia smiled and they both sat on the couch.  
She was so happy, something she thought that will never be experienced as long as she lives. Cordelia had found that she has utterly and completely fallen in love with Misty.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

„What's been happening to you Swampy?” – annoyed voice of Madison Montgomery echoed on Misty's ear.  
“Nothing. Is there something supposed to happen?” – the blonde girl nervously said as she was putting her books in her bag.  
“I don’t know, you’ve been very distant lately and we barely hang out. Just to be clear I didn’t say that those were Zoe's and Queenies words.   
Misty avoided to look at the girl and tried to change the subject but she was failing.   
“I know you’ve been up to something or should I say someone.” – Madison chuckled at her own choice of words and noticed that Misty's cheeks were fully red.  
“I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you have lost your mind. I am going to the cafeteria are you going to join me or not?” – Misty started to walk towards the door as Madison quickly ran behind her.  
“You know what Swampy Day? I will do my own investigation don’t you worry.” – Misty just rolled her eyes and continued to walk.  
**  
“Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us”- Zoe said as she motioned Misty to sit beside her.  
“So, Madison told us that you’ve been dating for a while. Is Justin the guy you’ve been ditching us lately? If he is you are totally forgiven.” – the brown girl exclaimed.  
Misty wasn’t prepared for the interrogation. They were her friends but she couldn’t tell them she was dating their teacher. It was too dangerous.  
As all of girls were having lunch Misty's phone chimed and she pulled her phone from her pocket to see a new incoming message from Cordelia.  
CORDELIA: “So how is your day going? :D”  
Misty couldn’t but smile at the text an she instantly replied Cordelia.  
MISTY: “Boring as hell since I am not at your class today.”  
The older woman chuckled at the girls response and she immediately typed another message.  
CORDELIA: “You know, I can make it up to you.” – Cordelia replied biting her lower lip.  
MISTY: “So how do you plan to make it up?” – the blond girl giggled.  
CORDELIA: “Well I was planning on throwing like bunch of kisses all around your face  
MISTY: “Keep going Miss Cordelia”  
CORDELIA: “Giving you the cutest hugs until you scream for air.”  
MISTY: “I feel like there is much more going on. What do you say?”  
CORDELIA: “You'll have to wait until after school. Stop by my place as soon as you can.”


End file.
